Resignation
by bgnaraharisetty
Summary: Ever since I watched Season 3 Episode 10, 'The Debt', Kensi's reaction to Deeks being fired stayed in my head. I am writing this story to showcase my perceived team reactions when they learn that Deeks has resigned. The story takes place in mid season 3 before the episode 'The Debt'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS Los Angeles or it's characters.

**Author's Note:** Ever since I watched Season 3 Episode 10, 'The Debt', Kensi's reaction to Deeks being fired stayed in my head. I have been working on this story for almost six months now. I have wrote the complete story, revisited it several times and every time I revisited it, I changed some part of it. I have about 30% of the story that I am happy with and posting now. I will strive to complete the story before New Year's Eve but no promises.

**Monday Morning: NCIS LA OSP Bull Pen.**

Callen, ever the insomniac arrived first followed by Sam and Kensi. None of them has seen or heard from Deeks in the past one month. Everyone assumed that he has been called back by the LAPD for some undercover mission.

"Kensi, have you heard from Deeks?" Callen asked.

"No Callen. I haven't. It's been a very peaceful month since I've heard from him." Kensi answered nonchalantly. _Peaceful! Seriously Kens! I know, you've been worrying yourself and contemplating to approach LAPD demanding answers. _Kensi's heart reprimanded her.

"I hear you, Kensi." Sam chimed in even though his heart wasn't into it. He strangely missed Deeks' easy going nature that kept everyone relaxed while on the job. The younger man has time and again proved his trustworthiness by watching everyone's back while in the field and by being there for anyone who needed a friend.

Callen narrowed his eyes at the indifference that sounded in both voices. Agreed that Deeks is sometimes a klutz of sorts but he is one of the most reliable persons to watch your back in the field. He definitely had Hetty's vote of confidence which is very hard to earn. He knows that from his personal experience with the diminutive looking lady.

"Well, your peace has become permanent." Hetty rounded the corner with a bunch of files in her hand.

"What does that mean, Hetty?" Sam asked as he tried to decipher the meaning of Hetty's words. Kensi stood up as concern coloured her features.

"Mr Callen. Here are the files of some agents I think would be a good fit for your team. But from my last experience, I could be wrong. Please choose one to fill the empty desk and remember that I am not going to force anyone on your team. If you think no one in that bunch fits the role, look for someone outside and let me know. I will have to file the required paper work." Hetty placed the files on Callen's desk and sighed.

Hetty glanced at everyone and left for her office. She knew that she had delivered a very strong punch in the gut to the team. She herself had taken it just over six weeks ago, when Deeks turned in his two weeks' notice as the LAPD Liaison Officer at one of her residences. How he knew that she would spend the night at that residence was a mystery. Her futile attempt to convince him otherwise was met with a very simple yet strong answer.

_"They don't trust me, Hetty. I don't want them to get hurt while they are contemplating if I am making the right move in the field." Deeks said with a heavy heart._

_"Mr Deeks, trust is a two way street…" Hetty's question died down as she saw Deeks shake his head._

_"I trust them, Hetty, I really do but they don't. I've been by myself for over 20 years now. When I go undercover for LAPD, I usually don't have anyone watching my back. I am used to it and being the screw up that I am, I never mattered. If any one of them doesn't move quickly enough because they are thinking if I am capable of watching their back, I don't even want to think about it." Deeks answered with a shake of head._

_"Marty, you will always matter to me. If I even thought for a second that you were a screw up or if I didn't trust you and your abilities, you wouldn't even have known about OSP. I wanted you as an Agent in OSP. I have never treated you any different from anyone else in the team. If I have to guess, you've gotten away with more things I don't approve of when compared to others." Hetty made her argument but in her heart she knew it was too feeble to keep him here._

_"I know, Hetty. I know" Deeks hung his head in shame as he felt he failed Hetty._

_"Marty." Hetty infused as much emotion as she was feeling into her voice. Deeks was stunned by the rare display of emotion from Hetty._

_"There is nothing to be ashamed of. I am the one who should be ashamed to have let things come this far." Hetty said as she cupped Marty's cheek. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes._

_"So, are you going back to LAPD?" Hetty asked hoping he wouldn't be too far away._

_"To be honest, I don't know Hetty. I mean, I am not sure if I can function as a normal detective in LA. I am thinking of resigning from LAPD also." Deeks sighed. He knew nothing could be this good that he couldn't return to the identity he loved the most through his life – being a cop._

_"In case you leave LA, remember you can always visit my house whenever you are in LA." Hetty said, sadness colouring her voice._

_"Which one, Hetty?" Deeks laughed._

_"I know that you know all of them. You can stay at any one of your choice. I presume you know where the keys are as well." Hetty continued." You must know that whenever you decide to join, you'll have a job at NCIS."_

_Deeks laughed mirthlessly. "Shouldn't it be if I want to join, Hetty?" Deeks countered._

_"No Marty, it will always be when." Hetty said as she met his eyes. Deeks shivered slightly at the trust and confidence her eyes held for him._

_"When are you going to tell them?" Hetty asked._

_"I don't know, Hetty. I don't want to. Perhaps, its better you break the news to them after I leave LA." Deeks responded with a yawn._

_"Don't you think it will be hard on your partner? I think she likes you more than she lets on." Hetty asked. Deeks laughed humourlessly again making Hetty think if she really wants to know what's on his mind._

_"I am not sure if she even trusts me, let alone like me, Hetty. Every day, I am told I cannot measure up to her standards. I want to leave before I begin second guessing my decisions and the day I begin doing that in the field, she'll get hurt and I am not about to let that happen. I want her to be safe." Deeks answered in a voice that cracked a little, an indication of the uncontrollable emotion Deeks felt._

_"I understand." Hetty said, squeezing his shoulder. "Get some rest, my boy." Hetty said guiding him to one of the bedrooms._

Hetty spent most of the night watching Deeks sleep. She felt a bit like a voyeur to do that but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man he had become in spite of his childhood. As she remembered the emotion that sounded in his voice, she knew that the situation was almost beyond repair when a person with his talent couldn't hide the emotion with humor.


	2. Chapter 2

"**HETTY**" Kensi's loud voice pulled her out from her thoughts.

"Yes, Ms Blye." Hetty responded as she took in her surroundings.

"Why are you replacing Deeks?" Kensi's voice held an edge and a slight tremor as if she doesn't want to know what the answer is.

"He turned in his two weeks' notice about six weeks ago." Hetty answered as she stepped in to her office.

"And you're just telling us now. You didn't think we should know." Sam asked in a voice that sounded more like a growl, a rare occurrence in Hetty's presence.

Callen hasn't said anything but he remembered how bare Deeks' desk looked just before he left. There have never been any items of personal touch on Deeks' desk but it always appeared as an organized chaos. He put two and two together.

"If I didn't think you should know, you would never have known, Mr Hannah." Hetty said as she sat at her desk.

"But, Hetty, I am his partner. Don't you think I have the right to know before you let him go?" Kensi asked.

"Keeping you all in the dark was his decision, not mine and Ms Blye, if you were truly his partner, you should have known long before he came to me that he was turning in his notice." Hetty sniped as she broke the eye contact with the agents to look into her laptop as it chimed, indicating an e-mail.

Kensi was too stunned to retort by the revelation that she didn't even know that her partner was thinking about quitting.

Eric and Nell came down from ops to Hetty's desk and waited till she acknowledged. Sam and Kensi haven't moved an inch.

"Yes, Mr Beale, Ms Jones. How can I help you?" Hetty asked.

"About the thing we discussed the other day, Hetty, we are tracking his cell phone. His car is still in LAX parking lot. His current location, confirmed by ATM cam photos has been sent to your phone. All the required documents have been acquired and his application is sent to the Director for approval." Nell answered.

"Thank you Ms Jones. Now call him and tell him that after he's done surfing in Hawaii and before heading to Quantico for training, he has to call me." Hetty responded as her eyes sparkled with affection as she went through the e-mail.

"How…" Eric started to talk but was cut off by Nell who said, "Never mind. She's Hetty." and pulled him away.

Hetty, while still looking at her computer asked, "Don't you have anything better to do than watching me read my e-mails?"

"C'mon Kens, let's get that idiot back from LAPD." Sam pulled Kensi from her reverie and both headed towards the exit.

"He has resigned from LAPD and no, you'll not find him in LA. He's gone." Hetty said stopping them in their tracks.

"And you let him?" Sam growled once again. Kensi hasn't recovered from the shock yet to respond to Hetty.

"He did it because he finally got the point that he'll never be a good enough liaison or half as good as an agent you people are. Isn't that what you always told him? He left because he didn't want any of us to be hurt because of our _perceived_ inabilities of his. And as for Hetty, she did what she thought was the best for the best undercover operative I had the opportunity to work with and I wouldn't have done anything differently. She let him go before he started to believe your perceptions about him are true and lose confidence in himself." Callen finally spoke, eyeing them critically and daring them to contradict his statement.

Sam and Kensi hung their heads as they realized what they have done. As they returned to their desks, Callen stood up and handed over the bunch of files to Kensi and said," You choose your next partner and make sure you take Sam's opinion into account and choose someone both of you trust and like because, no one can replace Deeks, neither for Hetty nor for me."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sam asked indignantly as his voice raised an octave.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Sam?" Callen questioned over his shoulder as he headed up to Hetty's office.

Sam looked at Callen incredulously. _What the hell does he mean by all that? Does he mean that Deeks left because of his snarky comments and teasing? Deeks teases us all the time._ Sam tried to justify himself but was failing.

"He never teased us about our abilities, Sam" Kensi said dejectedly as she read Sam's thoughts. That realization was harder to deal with than the news itself for both of them. Kensi stood holding the bunch of files, contemplating her next step. She knows she shouldn't have to think for such a long time. She knows that no one can ever replace Deeks. With a fierce determination to get her partner back, she stepped towards Hetty's office.

"Hetty!" Callen said the operations manager gently as he settled into the chair.

"Yes, Mr Callen." Hetty looked at him.

"I need Deeks on my team." Callen stated and even before Hetty was about to speak, he raised his hand to indicate that he's not done. Kensi stopped in her tracks. She doesn't know if it was because of her yearning to hear what Callen has to say about Deeks or if it was her yearning to know more about her partner through others since she failed in understanding her partner.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Deeks left because we let him. Sorry, because _I_ let him. I shouldn't have let this come this far that I've lost a very good resource and an even better _friend_. The fact that he felt that he had to leave to keep us safe tells me how much we should trust him. Putting us all before himself is a hell of a way to show that he would have our back under any circumstances. Deeks left leaving a reminder of how much we've hurt him by not showing him that we trust him but we all trusted him. Hell, some of the acts he performed to keep Kensi safe wouldn't even have crossed our minds or any of the so called seasoned agents." Callen said looking straight into Hetty's eyes.

Hetty merely nodded as Callen continued.

"I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to run down five flights of stairs while ripping off the stitches on two bullet wounds in my chest and then shoot straight through the heart of a criminal from over fifty yards distance to protect my partner. If I cannot trust someone who has just done that for me, I don't think I have the ability to trust anyone, Hetty. So, I left the choice to Kensi and Sam to choose their partner. Meanwhile, I am heading for Hawaii to drag that idiot back by his hair." Callen said as he stood up.

"Bring him back to where?" Hetty asked.

"Here. I shall offer him a job." Callen shot back.

"I've already done that before going to Romania and he hasn't taken it. You know what he said Mr Callen? He wasn't sure if it was the right time but what he really meant was that he wasn't sure he was the right fit to this team. For now, I have convinced him to go to Quantico for training and take it from there. I have also convinced Vance to sign off on his recruitment. I just hope he accepts it this time and doesn't become a pricey attorney. With his experience in Law Enforcement and also since he topped the BAR examinations, I can see him being hired in a heartbeat by any of the top law firms. I can't think of many prosecutors who can beat him at this game. Although, knowing his background well enough, I can only deduce that he'll never oppose the law or help the 'bad guys' as he likes to call them." Hetty replied as sadness crept onto her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Hetty and Callen were alerted to Kensi's presence as they heard a small crash as she dropped the files. Neither Hetty, nor Callen noticed Kensi coming over. She couldn't hide the pain or the tears. Kensi quickly turned around and moved towards the showers.

Hetty picked up her phone and called Nell.

"Ms Jones, you are needed in the showers." Hetty waited a few seconds for the response.

"Thank you Ms Jones. I owe you one." Hetty hung up.

Nell stepped into showers and heard water running which almost drowned the sobs emanating from the occupant of the stall. Nell took a towel and stepped up to the stall and waited. She knew when the hot water would run out and cold water will begin and gave Kensi time to get some sort of control over her emotions. She knows Kensi well enough to give her the space and time.

After a few minutes, the sobs stopped and the water was stopped. Nell waited patiently as Kensi took her time to decide if she is ready to face others. When she finally stepped out, Nell offered Kensi the towel she brought and took in her appearance. Kensi hadn't bothered taking her clothes or even her shoes off which told Nell how much Deeks disappearing act hurt her.

"Thank you, Nell." Kensi whispered softly as she left for the lockers to get her spare clothes.

_Why the hell have they hurt him enough for him to leave? _Nell thought. Nell remembered how hard it was for her to control her emotions when Hetty broke the news to her and Eric a few days ago before asking them to conduct a thorough background check on a bunch of NCIS Agents.

_"Mr Beale. Please disable the OSP Ids of LAPD Liaison Officer Mr Deeks." Hetty requested the Technical Analyst._

_"What's happening, Hetty?" Asked Nell. Eric looked at both the women with bewilderment._

_"Something, I never wished or wanted to happen in my team, Ms Jones. Mr Deeks has served his notice period. He has left both NCIS and LAPD." Hetty shook her head trying to control her emotions._

_"But why? I mean, I thought he liked working here." Eric mumbled._

_"He left because he believes we don't trust him or his abilities. He left because; he didn't want anyone to be hurt because they don't trust him." Nell answered looking straight at Hetty._

_Hetty nodded. "I have given him an offer to join another team in LA or in San Diego but he rejected." Hetty shook her head of the emotional web before continuing," I want you people to keep an eye on him. Track him everywhere." Hetty said as she turned to leave the Ops center._

_"Why Hetty?" Eric asked._

_"Mr Beale, the scum of humanity that he has helped put away has been holding grudges for a very long time. He had been maintaining anonymity since he was shot and they haven't been able to get to him. Now that he is in the open, there is every chance that they may look for revenge and if anything happens to Mr Deeks, I shall never be able to forgive myself. Keep any eye on him." Hetty turned around, offered her explanation and left._

Nell sighed as she tried to wrap her head around the reactions from the OSP team upon learning Deeks' resignation. Kensi and Sam always acted as if they didn't like Deeks while Callen seemed to like him but if she refers to the various occasions Callen has sided with Kensi or Sam in teasing Deeks, she can say that even Callen hasn't liked Deeks. _Why has Deeks' act of leaving NCIS hurt these people so much? _Nell herself felt hurt when the charming detective has avoided telling everyone but she liked the detective and from her knowledge, both Eric and Hetty also did.

Kensi walked into the locker room and slid down what used to be Deeks's locker. She remembered every occasion he tried to make the members of the team laugh even though it was mostly at his own expense.

She has witnessed first-hand how good a shot he was even in unconventional positions. Callen, Sam and she herself can shoot straight while being in shooting stance while Deeks was the only one, who could shoot while standing on one leg, and aim to his left from behind his back and still hit the center mass unerringly. He is the only one other than Hetty who practices shooting with his left hand which practically translates him being more prepared for any situation than they were.

_"I am his partner, someone he should be able to trust to discuss important decisions like this one. Why hasn't he come to me?"_

_"Do I really know him?"_

_"Why haven't _I_ made an attempt to know him?"_

Kensi questioned herself. She didn't even know where he lives until he was shot to get to her but he knew where everyone lives. Kensi always wondered what Hetty had seen in Deeks to have taken an undercover detective to replace a fallen agent. He wasn't trained as they were which automatically led them to perceive that Deeks isn't as capable as they were but he has always proved them wrong.

In the few instances when their NCIS aliases failed, his aliases shone brightly. Some of his aliases, even though retired years earlier made the rivals of those aliases shiver in fear which should've told them how strong and ruthless he can be. While their aliases created more enemies on the wrong side of law, his aliases created CIs and friends who are prepared to do anything for him which should've told them about his compassion.

_"Then why the hell haven't we paid him the respect he deserved."_

"Don't do that." Nell said softly as she entered the locker room. Kensi was so deeply in thought that she was startled by Nell's voice.

"Huh…um… Did you say something?" Kensi asked as she recovered.

"Don't beat yourself up over Marty's decision." Nell rephrased her statement.

"How can I not? I am one of the reasons he left." Kensi shot back.

"Do you like him?" Nell questioned.

"He's my partner." Kensi deflected the question.

"That is not an answer to the question." Nell hit back.

"Nell…" Kensi started trying to put her thoughts into words.

"Kensi, I know you like him more than you should as a work partner. I also know that you never let this fact slip to anyone by teasing him mercilessly. I know that you will be the only reason he will come back. Give him time, Kens but don't wait too long." Nell said and turned around leaving a stunned Kensi in her wake.

By evening, they had come to terms with the fact that Deeks may not be returning to NCIS OSP in Los Angeles and tried to move on in their own ways. Eric went surfing both in real and cyber worlds. Callen practiced his Russian, Spanish, Pashtun languages while Sam spent as much time as he could with his family.

Hetty spent her time reminiscing with the 'cheeky bastard' moments she had with Deeks. She had to admit, before Deeks joined the team, Nate always tried to bring in some humour but always failed while, Deeks never even had to attempt. He had that comedian in him who would simply display himself to keep the atmosphere light while ensuring everyone is focussed on the job. Hetty knew that as much as the team was trying, they weren't making any headway in terms of moving on from Deeks absence. She smiled to herself as she repeatedly watched the video of Kensi and Nell in the locker room.

Hetty knew that Kensi was thinking of ways to get her partner back while Nell was the only one who has peacefully gotten some sleep with her trust firmly placed on both Hetty and Kensi in making things right.


	4. Chapter 4

**San Quentin State Prison**

An inmate's face was a picture of happiness. He had never imagined that the very Cop who had put him behind the bars would ever be found. All he knew was the alias of the undercover cop, a homeless man turned drug dealer turned bodyguard, Maxwell 'Orthopaedic' Payne. He had seen him on the roads fighting with other homeless people for food, money, shopping carts and all such stuff.

Micky made the man his personal body guard, when he effortlessly broke the bones of his own entourage when they tried to protect one of their drug dealers from him over territorial dispute. Micky gave the guy gave 'Maxwell 'Orthopaedic' Payne when the guy told him that most of his life he was called a bastard and doesn't know if he was ever given a name. Micky didn't know that the drug dealer they protected was also an undercover cop whose wife was pregnant and Marty Deeks was introduced to allow the cop to leave his alias. It was also decided that Marty would need to be closer than a drug dealer to Micky to garner the evidence needed to indict him. And he did exactly that. He had gathered enough evidence in the form of photographs, video recordings via a button camera, and audio recordings via a wire.

Finally when Micky was arrested, his body guard Maxwell Payne was arrested too. Blame it on bad luck or great police work, as per records, Maxwell Payne and Micky were supposed to be in the same prison. Micky's sources on the outside and within the Police Force confirmed it. But Micky knew that Max hasn't entered the prison in any of the transports that have arrived around the time he was jailed or since then.

He worked his contacts within the department very hard, paying them from his personal secret stashes and finally got the name. He got the name only because the undercover cop has left LAPD and his contact within the LAPD is a drink buddy of the person who prepares the required documents including the details to be sent to Quantico. Everyone knows that Jonathan Mason hates cops who move on to become a Federal Agents, given that he had been rejected every time he had applied to move on. And every time he processes documents for one of the cops, he drinks heavily and blabbers about the many ways is he better than the one moving on and his loose tongue is about to prove very costly to an ex-cop.

Micky Arthur read the note he received. In the past two days after he learnt about Marty Deeks, he has put out feelers to see if there are any more inmates like him. Now, he knows that there are several people in the prison who would want the undercover cop Marty Deeks dead. He was surprised that the young cop had been responsible for so many people enter the San Quentin as inmates. Some of them have offered to provide financial support while others offered logistical and manual support in bringing Marty Deeks to their criminal justice for ruining their lives as criminals.

There were a few who wanted Deeks to suffer a lot before he dies. They have promised to provide support by arranging for special interrogators they have for this very purpose, people who enjoy others' suffering. Micky Arthur read the note again, this time an evil grin spreading across his features making his associates and cellmates shiver.

**A Hotel Room in Hawaii**

Deeks listened to his voicemails and smiled at the Nell's calm voice instructing him to call Hetty with Eric providing some back ground noise by voicing his concerns about Deeks's retaliation when he knows that Nell and Eric have found his number. He had switched his cell phone off for the past week enjoying the quiet walks along the beach and surfing. He had changed his number looking for a clean break and Hetty had bullied him into providing her the same. He did promise her that he will not slip away from Hetty's life. He was sure he wouldn't be able to keep the number from Nell and Eric for long.

"Marty, I have been waiting for your call." Hetty answered her cell as she saw the name of her favourite ex-cop flashed on her cell screen. She was enjoying a quiet walk on the beach when she got the call. She now knew why Deeks liked the ocean so much.

"I am sorry, Hetty. I was enjoying surfing and had switched my mobile off. I have started returning the calls before I start from here tonight. Anything I miss?" Deeks voice sounded cheery and it clearly showed that the surfing trip had eased a lot of tension the young man had been feeling over the past few months but there was some awkward unease in his tone as if he was expecting a dressing down.

"I am happy that you've at least stayed in touch via e-mails. I really loved your pic on that wave you sent me a few days ago." Hetty said trying to ease the man.

"Eric left a voicemail mentioning that I have to talk to you before I go on to Quantico." There was a degree of hesitation in his voice that told her that he doubted about the job she promised.

"Nothing to worry Marty. I just wanted to let you know that as soon as you complete the training or sometime during the training, pay a visit to Director Vance. He wasn't happy at all that you resigned as LAPD liaison and tore me a new one for letting you go. He also promised that you will be given a choice of location. We have quite a few OSPs across the globe." Hetty briefed him. She could sense that Deeks stiffened as the prospect of him joining OSP as brought up.

"Do you think it is a good idea, Hetty?" Deeks asked. Hetty sighed. She hoped the vacation Deeks had taken would help him grow his confidence but apparently it hadn't.

"Marty, did you ever see me do anything I didn't think was a good idea?" Hetty asked.

"You mean, apart from introducing the Seg-ways, giving Eric the funny whistles." Deeks asked. Hetty smiled at the humour in Deeks voice. She could easily see the cheeky grin on his face. All was not lost and she thanked God for that.

"I thought you enjoyed them, particularly the way you swept Ms Mitchell from Accounts off her feet and then handed her off to her fiancé and our tailor Mr Nielsen, and said you pronounce them husband and wife." Hetty just reminded him that she knows everything.

"You knew about that?" Deeks half questioned and half stated.

"Well, they came to file the papers to change their marital status and mentioned that you were their priest and I could guess what you've done." Hetty responded.

"Now, you're just playing with me." Deeks shot back.

"Marty, I want you in OSP LA but I also respect you to the point that I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want. Ever since word got out that you've been relived from OSP LA and are accepted into NCIS by the Director, I have seen several requests from field offices to have you going directly to Leon. I haven't seen so many requests even for Mr Hanna or Mr Callen. The Director's answer had been that OSP LA would remain your destination unless you want otherwise. You will have a good career, my boy. You're a great undercover agent, one of the best shots I had seen, and an even better man. No matter, what happens, I don't want you to believe otherwise." Hetty said what she had wanted to tell him and took in a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Hetty." Deeks said as his voice quivered at the confidence Hetty held for him.

"Now, I believe you are to report to Quantico Training Center on Friday. If you have time, could I meet you before you leave?" Hetty asked. That question alone showed Deeks how much respect and trust Hetty had in him.

"Sure Hetty, I on the red eye to LA tonight and my flight to DC is tomorrow evening. I am sure we can meet up. You decide the place and time." Deeks gave her the choice in a very soft voice.

"Let us meet at Manhattan Beach, tomorrow 1300 hours for lunch." Hetty offered.

"Sure, Hetty. I will be waiting for you." Deeks answered.

"Good night Mr Deeks. Have a nice flight." Hetty wished before hanging up.

"Good night Hetty." Deeks murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere in LA downtown**

"Are you sure you want to get in Micky's mess?" The ex-Russian FSB operative turned mercenary in his early forties asked his partner, an ex-Marine turned mercenary in his early thirties.

"I know what I am doing." The ex-Marine shouted.

"You know I am all for it when it comes to taking revenge against the ones who put you in jail but what Micky is asking is not a fair exchange and I doubt if we will even receive any payment given that he is in the prison." The Russian tried to reason.

"I don't care as long as I can get to Marty Deeks. The bastard is the reason our best client is in jail." The ex-Marine shouted.

"He is also the reason you and I are still alive and our families are safe in witness protection. I am not betraying the young man. Count me out of this one." The Russian stepped away from the meet.

A few minutes later, members of a Latino Gang turned up at the meet.

"Where is your partner?" The gang leader asked.

"He's got cold feet." The ex-Marine continued, "But that shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" The Leader asked again

"Yeah. I am sure. Besides, he has no idea where we are going to strike." The ex-Marine replied.

**Thursday 12:30 PM: A Restaurant in Manhattan Beach**

"Hello Mr Deeks." Hetty spoke as she approached the table.

"Hi Hetty, you're early." Deeks responded.

"It seems that I was not the only one looking forward for this meeting." Hetty shot back.

"I had to spend time somewhere before its time for my flight to DC." Deeks tried to reason. Hetty nodded in response.

"How can I be of help Hetty?" Deeks questioned after some time in awkward silence.

"What makes you think I need your help?" Hetty asked.

"Hetty, I know how confident you are and how resilient and up front you are. The only time, I ever saw any hesitance is when you need to ask for help from someone like me." Deeks answered looking straight into Hetty's eyes.

"Marty, we had this discussion already. You're in no way lesser than any agent I ever knew…" Hetty's flow of speech was interrupted by Deeks.

"Then why should I attend this training to become a federal agent?" Deeks shot back.

"In case you forgot reading the application, the training is mandatory. Federal agents and Police have different jurisdictions and different methods of dealing with things. I know you are a lawyer and have the experience as NCIS LAPD Liaison and know the differences but when the training is mandatory, it is mandatory." Hetty answered.

"You still haven't answered my original question Hetty." Deeks asked after he took a few moments to sink in Hetty's statement.

"I know this is asking beyond what we agreed but you need to talk to _your_ team once. They are finding it difficult to move on ever since they learnt that you've left."

"I thought they would be happier without me in the mix. I mean, I never understood if Callen liked me as an agent but Kensi and Sam definitely should be happy that they can get a new trained special agent instead of a lowly cop like me." Deeks said. Just the fact that there was no heat or emotion behind the harsh words relaxed Hetty.

"You may not believe but they were all ready to, I quote, 'get that idiot from LAPD'. Callen somehow knew you were at Hawaii and he said he would offer you a job. I am sorry but now they all know I offered you the job already and that you are heading to Quantico for training." Hetty said.

"I am not sure I can do that Hetty. I mean, we have a time constraint here." Deeks answered.

"I hope you don't mind. I had invited them to be here at 1400." Hetty spoke.

"Hetty!" Deeks exclaimed with an underlying irritation.

"I hoped I can convince you to speak to them in that one hour I had but they don't know you are here." Hetty said in a calm voice.

"I know you haven't told them. If you had told them, they may not even come." Deeks hung his head and muttered. Hetty took in the crestfallen expression and shook her head.

"Marty, I haven't told them that you are here because I want you to be ready to speak to them. I didn't want them storming in before you could have a chance to think about what to say to them." Hetty infused all her trust and concern for Deeks in her statement.

"Ok, Hetty. I shall speak to them. We have an hour to kill. Would you like a drink and maybe some food?" Deeks asked in a low voice.

"Sure Marty but it will be my treat." Hetty said.

"Right, a farewell treat." Deeks commented as he signalled for a waiter. _Oh! You have no idea how much I want this to be welcome back treat Mr Deeks._ Hetty thought.

After placing their orders and eating while Deeks regaled Hetty with his surfing escapades in Hawaii, neither appeared to have noticed a smartly dressed group of five seated at a nearby, their suits covering the gang tattoos on their necks and arms. All five kept glancing at Deeks.

A few minutes into the meal, two of the gang bangers got up and moved towards the rest rooms behind Hetty. Within 30 seconds of them leaving, the remaining three pulled guns and waited for a signal from their partners.

Hetty remained calm and collected as she asked Deeks.

"Marty, do you recognize the guys who just passed us or their friends?"

"Nope Hetty, but I know they are here for me and not you." There was that self-assured grin on his face that spoke volumes about his courage.

"How long have you known that they were here for you?" Hetty asked. She wasn't surprised that Marty had known that the gang bangers were there for him.

"For the past 15 minutes or so, ever since we placed our orders." Deeks answered, his smile not wavering one bit.

"And you haven't thought of mentioning?" Hetty asked accusingly while she discreetly sent 'agent in distress' signal from her cell.

"Do you have a back-up SIG?" Deeks asked. To anyone who doesn't know him, he appeared to be having his lunch nonchalantly.

**At NCIS OSP LA Office:**

Sam, Callen, Kensi, Nell, and Eric were assembled in the bull pen unsure of why Hetty would take them for a team lunch when they were all hurting from the disappearance of the most lively team member.

Nell thought that Hetty arranged a meeting with Deeks but again knowing the woman, she could be wrong. Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, all five members received 'agent in distress' signal on their cell phones.

"HETTY" All five muttered as they noted who the call was from and from that moment there were hurried movements. Nell and Eric ran upstairs and grabbed their tablets triangulating Hetty's phone.

As Eric noticed that Deeks's cell and Hetty's Cell were at the same location, he said out loud, "Hetty is in Manhattan Beach with Deeks? Now, why would Hetty send 'agent in distress' signal when in Deeks's presence? "

"Unless, Deeks is the one in Danger and she and Deeks together may not be enough to handle the situation." Nell commented and all the eyes swivelled towards her.

"What are we waiting for?" Kensi growled heading towards the exit followed swiftly by Callen and Sam.

"Who do you think is targeting Deeks this time?" Sam thought out loud.

"I am damn sure it is not to get to one of us. If they have been watching him, they would definitely know that he is not NCIS or LAPD anymore." Callen said.

"What if it is someone looking for information or revenge?" Kensi asked. As soon as she voiced her opinion, she shuddered.

"Why would someone want anything from Deeks after he left LAPD? I mean before coming to NCIS, he was just an undercover detective" Sam voiced his opinion committing the same mistake he always did, underestimating Deeks.

"Because he was undercover to shut down some of the most dangerous drug cartels, gangs, and extortion rings in LA. Being NCIS-LAPD liaison has slowed him down but he was the go to guy when it comes to the most dangerous undercover missions for LAPD and the ones that crossed jurisdictions with FBI. Most of his cases are classified. From the access I have, I can tell you that he had seen and endured much worse torture than all of you put together." Nell's voice came through the ear wicks. The tight undertone of anger in Nell's voice was enough to make Callen, Kensi, and Sam cringe.

"Hetty was the one who sent the distress signal. Our job is to extract the agent no matter who she is with." Callen's authoritative tone silenced everyone. As the Team Leader, he is aware of the classified missions Deeks was a part of. He suspected that Hetty was planning on arranging a Team Meeting with Deeks before he left for training at Quantico.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I know, I know, I did say I will try to finish this by New year but I am not going to publish this story unless I am satisfied with it. Here come's the next chapter.

**At the Restaurant:**

Hetty calmly passed her back-up to Deeks and she gripped her own while gesturing for the check, waiting for the bad guys to make a move. The two Latinos who have gone to the washroom returned and settled, their friends signalling for their check.

Hetty and Deeks exited the restaurant and walked calmly towards Hetty's Jaguar appearing as though they are not aware of the gang following them.

As they walked past a deserted alley, Hetty and Deeks looked at each other and in a flash; both of them disappeared into the alley. The thugs who have been about twenty paces behind them followed them at a run but couldn't see them anywhere. They started their methodical search much like a co-ordinated military search. Both Deeks and Hetty have captured enough pictures of the five to make an ID in case they fail to capture the perpetrators.

Hetty noticed the tell-tale signs of Marine training in the way all five searched the location. Deeks kept a close eye on the five as they reached Hetty's hiding spot. As they neared it, Deeks jumped out of his hiding spot just before they moved the dumpster behind which Hetty hid herself.

Deeks shot using the extra SIG Hetty handed him. With having almost zero experience in using a SIG, the shots went wide but he had captured their attention. As they ran towards the Deeks, Hetty moved swiftly out of her hiding spot and shot at the gang hitting two of them straight through the head.

Being in the middle of the commotion didn't allow her to notice the three more perps who were waiting outside the restaurant close in on her. The first indication of trouble was the hit on head. The gradually fading scene in front of her eyes was the second indication but the last thing she heard before losing consciousness were the screams of the three perps as bullets from Deeks's gun sieved their bodies.

When Sam, Kensi, and Callen reached the alley, all they found were 5 dead bodies and an unconscious Hetty. There was no sign of Deeks being in that alley except for his cell phone next to the dumpster where he was hiding earlier. Both the SIGs belonging to Hetty had been recovered along with the weapons the five dead guys were carrying and two more Smith & Wesson handguns. Eric had already arranged for an Ambulance and the coroners van.

Callen rode to the hospital with Hetty. Sam and Kensi reached the hospital a few minutes later only to find Callen taking a verbal assault from Nell.

"You cost us a friend. Being the Team Leader, it was your responsibility to reign in such behaviour and you haven't. You can see the results of not being in control of you team."

Even though Sam, and Kensi knew that Nell was venting her anger, she wasn't lying either. It was their behaviour that caused the situation they are in…both Special Agents lamented.

Eric's call stopped Nell from tearing another one for Callen and brought Sam and Kensi out of there reverie.

"Both Hetty's and Deeks's cell phone had several photos of five ex-marines, two of which are in the morgue and the remaining three dead bodies do not match the photographs. All eight are ex-marines with history as gang bangers both before and after their stints at the core. This particular gang calling themselves '_Conclusiones o Los Ángeles_' AKA Kings of Los Angeles, primarily consists of people from Mexican descent who believe California is rightfully a Mexican Province. They make their members enter the core for training in weapons and close combat. Most of them continue to become good Marines and have cut ties with the gang but we also have history of people returning to the gang as members and enforcers." Eric started giving the monologue.

"Connection with Deeks?" Callen questioned.

"None but the gang is also known to act as a Mercenary group. They kidnap, kill, and do a lot of other things for money. That is the primary source of income. LAPD has a huge file on them. Several of the gang members have been arrested but the recruitment is still going on at a high rate. I guess that they have been hired to kidnap Deeks." Eric explained.

"So, someone has hired the Kings of Los Angeles to kidnap Deeks but to what end?" Sam questioned.

"We know that it is not for information because, there is no way they wouldn't know Deeks is not with LAPD anymore if they have been following him closely enough to know where he would be having his lunch today. My bet, it is for revenge." Kensi commented.

"We need to find Deeks before it is too late. Eric, dig up every case Deeks worked as a Detective, either undercover or as an investigating officer. We need to figure out who is out to get him this time. Look for cases where he had to become very close either to the target or target's family. This seems very personal to take him a prisoner." Callen said as all three NCIS Special Agents made their way out.

**A Warehouse near the Port of Long Beach:**

"We have him." The Leader of the Kings of Los Angeles spoke.

"Show him." The Ex-Marine demanded.

One of the followers opened the backdoor of the SUV to reveal an unconscious and bound Marty Deeks. He has a cut over his left eye that had stopped bleeding a few hours before the meeting, his wrists looking raw from the attempts to get them freed.

Satisfied, the Ex-Marine nodded appreciatively and said offered an envelope which to his surprise the Leader rejected. As the Ex-Marine looked confused, the Leader spoke.

"You didn't tell us about the dangers involved in capturing him. I lost five of my men, two more have taken Bullets. I wouldn't trade him for a paltry $20,000; you have to now pay us $20,000 for every life we lost and $10,000 for every injured person so that is another $120,000 to get him back, the total amount you will pay for this kidnapping is $140,000. Understood?" Though the Leader spoke in a very normal language, the intensity in his gaze and the voice told the Ex-Marine hat he needed to hear. He held his hands up in a defensive gesture and chose his words very carefully.

"Look man, I am doing this as a favour for a friend locked up because of this ex-cop. Let me talk to him and find out if it is a cost he is willing to pay. Let me take a few pictures so that I can show him as a proof?"

"Okay, you can take the pictures and at the same time, you need to know that we charge $5,000 per day for every prisoner we keep. You better let your friend know that." The Leader gave his ultimatum and gestured two of his followers to keep an eye on the proceedings and left towards his car. The Ex-Marine took a few pictures and left the location sighing. _I so did not need this._


	7. Chapter 7

**San Quentin State Prison:**

Micky is livid as he spoke to the Ex-Marine.

"Jackson Murdoch!" even though Micky controlled his voice, he still made the Ex-Marine flinch.

"You and your Russian Friend Vladimir Petrov have both taken Wit-Sec from your families and escaped with testifying against me and my people and now you have the nerve to come here and tell me that you need another $200,000 over $50,000 I have already arranged for you."

"Listen Micky, I do not want any extra money for myself. I have arranged for a Gang to get Marty Deeks. Don't you realize that he can recognize me even if I am in a crowd? The only option was to hire someone else. You may have heard about the shootout in Manhattan Beach yesterday. That was the only time they could make a move. That bastard didn't come in easily, not to mention the mama-bear accompanying him. The hired gang lost 5 people and two more are critically injured and their leader wants compensation. Oh! The Leader also said that they charge $8,000 per day to keep the prisoner." Jackson explained and Micky grunted in response.

"I will get the money to you by Monday. You will collect that bastardly cop and leave him in my ware house in Long Beach. My friends will take care of the rest. If you are double crossing me or even ripping me off, you can say 'bye-bye' to your life." Micky threatened Jackson.

**NCIS LA OSP Ops Center:**

Both Nell and Eric are angry, scratch that they are beyond angry. LAPD is stonewalling them, mentioning obscure rules and laws about classified operations and undercover missions to keep the identities and lives of the officers and detectives safe. Callen, Kensi, and Sam are reading through every case Deeks worked as investigating officer. Callen wasn't as surprised as Kensi or Sam were as he read through various cases Deeks solved as lead detective with LAPD.

Both Kensi and Sam only thought of him to be just an undercover officer as a Uniform cop who was elevated to the Detective rank. They were surprised to find that he topped the detective exam and then took a break from Undercover work for a year and had been a part of investigation either as a lead Detective or played support cast in solving over 200 cases which gave him a solve rate of 94% which was slightly lower than the best investigative team they know in NCIS, Team Gibbs.

As they delved into Deeks personal life to see if they are looking at a more personal enemy, given that he was kidnapped and not shot on location and even when he was shot earlier, they had very little clue to his personal life, they learnt that he was amongst very few who cleared the California Bar exam in first attempt and had a brief career at the DA's office. Callen decided it is better to speak to the then DA, now Federal Judge Alan Moses to see if he can throw some light on Deeks's enemies and headed out with Kensi, leaving Sam to leaf through the cases.

"Agent Callen, How can I help you?" Judge Moses asked.

"Judge Moses, we would like to speak to you about an employee of yours when you were the DA." Callen respectfully spoke.

"Ah! Then you must be here about Marty. What happened?" His brow creased with worry as he critically eyed both the Agents.

"He was kidnapped yesterday afternoon. We want to find out if he has any personal enemies from his time as your employee." Kensi asked impatiently. She was growing more and more irritable ever since she learnt that Deeks is missing and LADP is stone walling them.

"You must know by now that career in Law Enforcement and Judicial Systems brings quite a few enemies, both personal and professional." Judge Moses answered vaguely.

"I do know that, Judge Moses. But we need to know this information as soon as possible." Callen insisted.

"I suggest you both sit down first because this one will be a long talk. I will retrieve his case files if you can give me some time and please call me Alan." Judge Moses gestured towards the chairs in front of him and reached for his intercom phone.

"Ms Deeks, would you fetch the cases your brother worked on while he was working for me?" Alan purposefully addressed his secretary by her surname and revealed her relationship with Marty.

"Did you just call Detective Deeks's sister?" Kensi asked looking at Alan disbelievingly.

"Yes, I did." Alan answered proudly.

Both Kensi and Callen expected to see a beautiful blonde woman given Deeks's handsomeness but were surprised to find a beautiful African-American woman in her late twenties. Alan gestured her to sit in the only chair vacant near the table. As Kensi and Callen eyed Ms Deeks suspiciously, Alan spoke.

"I believe you don't know much about Marty. I prosecuted Gordon John Brandel when Marty shot him. I was successful in getting the maximum sentence to the domestic assault and battery and child abuse charges on him. CPS took away Marty and placed him in foster system. I was intrigued by the calmness and fearlessness of the young Marty and wanted to keep an eye on him. He was a very angry kid, creating trouble everywhere he went but was always protective of kids with him. He was always hostile with the foster parents though." Alan sighed.

"Being an ADA back then didn't give me the freedom or the opportunity to keep an eye on Marty as I pleased. I had a friend in CPS whom I requested to keep me updated on his situation. One year after Brandel's trial, when Marty was 12, he ran away. He was overwhelmed with the anniversary of his separation from his mother. He was searching for his mother and discovered that she died due to Heroin Overdose. My friend at CPS tried to find him but he had too little time on his hands to find him. I took it upon myself to find him and one day, almost a year later I spotted him with Samantha's family." Alan gestured with his head towards Ms Deeks indicating she is Samantha.

"Samantha, would you tell them what happened while I fix some coffee for us all." Alan requested Samantha to continue as he walked towards the coffee machine residing in one corner of his chamber.

"Sure Alan." Samantha nodded and turned to face Kensi and Callen.

"Our Dad was a Cop, he is now retired. He was an avid surfer too. Most of our weekends were at the beach. Once when Mom and I went to get ice cream while Dad was surfing, I got lost. I was searching for Mom when an older boy helped me find her. He was wearing dirty clothes and no shoes and wasn't very clean. I don't know why but I trusted him and held onto his hand till I found Mom. She thanked him and offered him some money and he rejected. Mom tried again but he was stubborn and we left for our spot on the beach." Samantha regaled how Marty and her family came together.

"By the time we reached our spot, Dad was already searching for us. When Mom explained what happened, he wanted to help the boy and we returned only to see him being attacked by some bullies. Dad chased the bullies away. But as Dad tried to approach him, he curled himself into a ball as if he was anticipating a hit. Mom stopped Dad and she went so speak to him softly, explaining that her husband is a Cop and he would help. Marty nodded but when Mom and Dad asked him to come with us, he didn't. He simply walked away." Samantha told with misty eyes as she remembered how young Marty curled into a ball.

"About a week later, Dad brought him home. He told Mom that Marty was caught shop lifting and he was only doing that because he was hungry and had no money to buy anything. Mom took care of him and after a few days, Dad convinced him that going to school was not a bad thing. He stayed with us till he went to college. Mom and Dad always looked after him like they did with me and my other brother, Dean." Samantha explained how Marty became her brother.

"After finding him with Samantha's family, I contacted Thomas, that's Sam's Dad and helped him file all the paper work required to become legal guardian for Marty. Once Marty was eighteen, he changed his last name with Thomas's consent. He went to Law school and after clearing the California Bar Exam, I gave him a job at my office. After a few months, he was frustrated at the slow pace of the job and was furious as cases bombed due to shoddy police work. One day after we lost another case, he was livid. He said, he would join the force and show them how to file the evidence and the next thing I know, he is in the Academy." Alan explained.

"Dad was so proud when he topped his batch at the Academy. Being an ex-employee of the DA's office is not good at all when you are a Cop. Cops believed that due to the inefficiency of the DA's office, all their hard work was going waste and they hated him for that. When a case needed a lawyer to go undercover, Marty was asked to go and he was adamant that he was here to be a Cop but not a lawyer. Dad convinced him to go undercover." Samantha explained how Marty became an undercover officer.

"He liked being undercover because it took him away from hateful colleagues and he excelled in it. But that earned him several enemies both inside and outside the Force. Sam's Mom, Katherine was attacked at a grocery store several years ago by some gang bangers as they recognized her from a photo Marty carried in his wallet. After that Marty keeps a very low profile and very few personal affects that can relate him to Thomas or Katherine or Samantha or Dean. Sam convinced me to hire her so that she gets a chance to meet him whenever he comes to court for any warrants or to testify." Alan explained.

"Alan, you didn't tell me why you needed these files. We know he is becoming a Federal Agent. Is there any problem?" Samantha looked at him accusingly. Alan held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

_We know he is becoming a Federal Agent. _ The sentence rang in Kensi's brain as she registered that Callen, Sam, and Kensi were only people in dark about Deeks move. It meant that he was hurt deep enough for him to keep such an important part of his life away from them.

"Marty was kidnapped yesterday. We are trying to find who might be holding a personal grudge. We need the case file to see where every criminal he put away is." Callen thanked Alan and Samantha for their time and some insight into Deeks's carefully hidden past life and left the Courthouse.

Just as they approached their car, Sam's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Agent Callen, Judge Moses wanted me to hand this warrant to you just in case you need one to get LAPD to share all his case files. He knows you don't have one and thinks it will clear the red tape to a large extent."

Both Callen and Kensi were shocked to hear that but gladly accepted the federal warrant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Judge Alan Moses Chamber:**

Samantha returned after handing over the warrant to the Federal Agents only to find Judge Moses hand her a shot of whisky.

"It's still middle of the day Alan." Samantha reminded him.

"I am your Boss, Samantha. Shut up and drink." Alan scolded her mildly as he knocked back his own shot. Samantha sat down wearily into an arm chair as she sipped the drink.

"Samantha, you do know that I don't judge you, don't you?" Alan asked as he placed his arm around her and easing himself on one of the arms.

"Judging is your profession, Alan." Samantha sighed as a slight smile appeared on Alan's face. _I will not break down. I don't owe Marty that much._ Samantha promised herself.

"Sam, I've already seen you crying when your brother was shot. I remember how much he insisted in cutting off every one of you from his life. Thomas and Katherine understood while Dean and you silently suffered from the indifference he displayed…" Alan was talking only to be rudely cut off by Samantha.

"What do you know about what we were feeling? You have seen him shout at us to get out. The nurses dragged us out claiming we were agitating their patient…" Sam broke into tears.

"As you have not so gently pointed out, I am a Judge, Sam and I have seen evidence of Marty's love for his family. He was ready to give you all up just in case what he did as an undercover officer or what he continues to do shouldn't affect any of your lives. I have seen him cry when he changed his legal next of kin to Gordon John Brandel instead of Thomas Deeks. He didn't even know if Brandel was alive when he did that. There was every chance that he would be left to die in a dire situation when he couldn't make a decision and the hospital wouldn't have found Brandel. Given how much most of LAPD hates him, no one would even try to find an alternative. He was prepared to die if it meant you all would be safe."

Alan stopped his monologue as Sam placed her head on his thigh wearily, her tears wetting his trousers. Alan ran his hand through her hair as he would do with his daughter. Fighting crime left not much room for personal life and resulted in one failed marriage and he stopped looking for love outside his work. He considered Marty as his son and Marty's family as his own.

"Marty would need you to be strong, Sam but that doesn't mean he wouldn't want you to be human. Remember, you'll always have Uncle Alan when you need him." He whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They stayed in the same position for about 15 minutes.

"How should I do this, Alan?" Samantha asked referring to her parents as she scrolled through her phone for Thomas Deeks's phone number.

"_We_ will do it in person." Alan flipped the phone shut and pulled her to her feet. "Go; freshen up while I speak to Judge Francis to take over my cases for the rest of the day." Alan directed Sam towards the bathroom while he pulled himself to his desk sighing deeply.

**NCIS LA OSP Bull Pen:**

"Any progress Mr Hanna." Hetty's voice brought Sam out of his reverie.

_How did she do that? She shot 5 people dead yesterday and had critically injured two people and suffered a minor concussion now here she is._ Sam thought as he contemplated his reply.

"Not much, Hetty. LAPD has arrested some gang members and they are not saying anything. LAPD is also stonewalling all our attempts at getting the files of all the cases he was involved with." Sam Answered. Hetty nodded and appeared to leave. Sam continued to review some other case details when he heard her voice again.

"You know Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks is one person whose abilities I trust beyond limits. It had taken me over a year to do that with Mr Callen, even longer with you and Ms Blye. I could do it because I have seen beyond the surface Mr Hanna. And, I only killed 2 of them and not managed to injure even a single perp. It was all Mr Deeks's work." Hetty silently moved away.

Sam was shocked to say the least. Yes, he knew that Deeks had been a cop for several years before he was drafted into their team. Yes, he knew that he had been working undercover longer than he had. Yes, reading through his case files shows how capable he was as an investigator. His alias Max Gentry proved that he could be a street scumbag and his alias Tim proved that he can also be a high roller.

The contacts forged during both undercover roles proved that Deeks was undercover a very long time. It reminded him of this time in CIA where he was undercover a long time too. But some of the contacts forged would love to kill him on sight while Deeks contacts were either afraid of him or ready to kill for him. Deeks commanding that amount of loyalty shows how much trust they have in him as a person.

All the indications are that Deeks is a very capable Law Enforcement Officer. _Then why am I not able to respect him._ Sam questioned himself.

"You will be able to respect him the moment you stop thinking like a Navy SEAL turned CIA operative turned NCIS Special Agent." Nate's voice surprised Sam.

"Nate. When did you get here buddy?" Sam was enthusiastic as he gave him a brotherly hug.

"If by 'here', you mean inside US, I have come in late evening, yesterday and if you mean into the Mission, it was about an hour ago." Nate answered.

"Stop being a smartass. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am still the Operational Psychologist here. Yes, I get loaned out to various departments within and outside NCIS as a spy but now I am on the job here." Nate answered.

"And what is that?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Ensure that the team doesn't get overwhelmed with what they learn about Deeks and help you guys in the case and rescue Deeks as early as possible." Nate answered in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone. His answer silenced Sam.

"Mr Getz. Good to see you have gotten onto the job at hand immediately." Hetty commented as she climbed the stairs to Ops.

"Sam, do you respect me as an operative?" Nate questioned.

"What kind of a question is that Nate?" Sam asked in an irritated tone.

"Just answer my questions and you will find answer to your own question, Sam." Nate told him in a tone that calmed him.

"Why do you respect Hetty?" Nate asked.

"She is a legend, Nate. There is nothing in her resume that can make me respect her any less that what I do now." Sam answered.

"What about Callen?" Nate asked.

"He has proven himself in several undercover operations over the past and had a reputation as a legend even before we were partnered." Sam answered.

"Kensi." Nate questioned.

"She was a Marine brat who was taught by her father about how to take care of herself. She has proven herself in the field and competed with us continuously and in several cases bested us." Sam answered.

"Dom." Nate continued putting his hand up in a defensive gesture, as Sam's face contorted into something akin to a combined expression of anger and sadness. "I know it is a tough subject but you need to talk about it."

"He was a trained agent with a lot of knowledge from the books and someone who needed some grooming and was shaping pretty well. He fought back when he was taken and had almost killed one of his attackers." Sam answered.

"Eric." Nate continued his questioning.

"I cannot do what he can and actually treat him as my little brother." Sam answered.

"Nell." Nate asked.

"The best intelligence analyst I've ever known." Sam answered.

"Deeks." Nate asked. Sam looked at Nate incredulously and Nate continued speaking, "Sam, I am not asking you to respect him yet. I am sure in the past one year or so association with him, you must've come across some qualities in him that you have liked. I just need you to list out various things that you like about him."

"The best undercover operative I have known after Callen. He's been on the streets of LA and been undercover in the worst street scene as well as a high roller with ease. He commands loyalty without demanding or expecting it. He can make anyone trust him. Callen, Hetty, Nell, and Eric trusted him from the moment they've got to know him. He watches Kensi's back. It's one less thing we had to worry about when we are on a mission. He has a law degree which helps us file our cases in proper way to ensure the case stands in court." Sam realized that he has a lot of things to like about Deeks.

"Now, can you tell me why do you dislike him?" Nate asked.

"He acts as a goofball, always cracks inappropriate jokes at the wrong time, never seems to take our trainings seriously." Sam answered.

"Has he ever failed you guys in an op?" Nate asked.

"No but with his goofball nature, he is sure to slip up somewhere and when that happens there will be losses." Sam argued.

"How did he seem when Kensi was taken by the Russians?" Nate asked.

"All his jokes stopped and I am sure I wouldn't have thought of a better way to rescue Kensi from that laser room." Sam answered.

"Did you guys reach in time to save Kensi from Vakar?" Nate asked.

"No, Vakar was dead, shot by Deeks by the time we reached." Sam answered.

"You were a SEAL, and had medical training. Do you think it is possible for someone who is weak either physically or mentally to achieve what he had done that day?" Nate asked again.

"No, I don't think so." Sam answered honestly.

"Sam, being mentally strong doesn't mean behaving emotionless but being yourself even when all the odds are against you. If you ask me, Deeks managed to do that before he came here and after he came here. If anyone is affected by his departure, it is definitely not Deeks. From what I hear, NCIS OSP in New York already is working to have him on their team. Gibbs is trying to snag him for his team to replace DiNozzo when DiNozzo gets promoted. For you to understand why Deeks is… … well Deeks, you need to stop looking for traditional strengths. You need to look beyond the obvious. Once you start doing that, you will respect Deeks. Keep your eyes and heart open to understand him." Nate said and left the bullpen as he observed Callen and Kensi walking in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews folks. I just wanted to respond to a few guest reviews here.

**Review1: **I love ur story but Ur language use is a little off. No one really says shall any more and more people say I'm insted of I'm. Love the story! But ur language is way to proper

**Response: **Thanks for the compliment. I'm a creature of habit. I have been working in the corporate world in India for quite some time and language is very critically observed. We have spelling and grammar Nazis just waiting for an opportunity to embarrass someone based on simple typo or autocorrect errors, hence the language.

* * *

**Review2: **It's an interesting story. However, Deeks has always had the confidence that he has training the others don't. He has actually mocked their training classes on more than one occasion. He always takes the joking in stride, usually giving back more than he gets. Kensi actually defends Deeks to the guys and since you've set this after "the debt", Deeks knows she has every right to be upset with him. He also has some kind of idea as to where he feelings for him lie. This is a very OOC Deeks.

**Response: **Thanks for the review. Whilst I agree with you that Deeks has always exhibited the confidence that he has the training; particularly displayed in the episode 'Enemy Within', when he is required to complete at least one of the courses, I have also noticed a slight quiver in his voice, something akin to hurt and self-doubt.

I agree that lately Kensi has started to defend him but initially she was known to begin teasing him or mocking him on more than a few occasions. Even though her teasing had come down a few octaves after the episode 'Personal', it was still there. During the Episode 'The Debt', she realized that she has feelings for him and had almost expressed them.

I have set this story before the episode 'The Debt' and hence Deeks doesn't know that Kensi has feelings for him. All he knows is that he will always be mocked for being the least trained member of the team. I agree that it seems OOC for Deeks but I'm basing this story on my observations and most of the time I'm paranoid when it comes to my favourite characters (refer my profile page) and hate everyone with all my heart when my favourite characters are insulted.

* * *

**Review3: **It's an interesting story, but I have always had a problem with people who try to write character histories that have yet to be revealed on the show. It makes it more confusing when the stories air on the show. Shane Brennan has detailed histories of each of the characters all mapped out on paper. He reveals little pieces of information slowly to make it more intriguing. People tried to write Kensi's backstory and were totally off the mark. It just bothers me.

**Response:** As always, thanks for the review. I agree that Shane Brennan has a detailed history for each of the characters on paper. However, he has the TV show as his forum to express his view on the characters and their histories. I believe that this is the forum for creative people like you and me to share our views and dare I say fantasies about various characters and their histories. We even have people creating supporting cast and in some cases creating main cast in their stories. It is my view about Deeks's back story and as I mentioned earlier, I like glorifying my favourite characters.

And whenever Shane Brennan reveals a snippet on the back story of any character (particularly Marty Deeks), I will make an attempt to put my spin on it. Since I don't own CBS or Shane Brennan for that matter, I can only share my story here rather with fanfiction lovers like you and I rather than inputting my backstories into the TV show. :P

* * *

**Now, back to the story:**

"Was that Nate?" Kensi asked as she and Callen entered the bullpen.

"Yeah and are those his case files when he was with the DA's office?" Sam asked eyeing the files in Callen's hand.

"Yeup and we also have a Federal Warrant to subpoena all the case files Deeks worked as an undercover." Callen handed over the files to Sam and climbed the stairs to ops.

"How are Judge Moses and Ms Deeks?" Hetty asked without even looking at Callen.

"You know about his family and haven't told us about it?" Callen asked accusingly.

"I know a lot of things Mr Callen and I give the information to the right people at the right time." Hetty answered.

"Is that why you're listed as his next of kin?" Callen asked as he looked at her.

"I only wanted to ease his pain a little. It would've killed him to put any of his family member's names on it when he knows that criminals can use that information to gain access to his family either as leverage or to exact revenge." Hetty replied.

"Do you think it is not possible for anyone to look up the last name in a telephone directory?" Callen shot back.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Hetty smirked as Callen frowned. "How did you imagine Ms Deeks to be? Blonde, beautiful, and athletic just like what Mr Deeks is but who you saw was not her. She is a beautiful African-American woman, isn't she? The family knows that what he does is very risky and so they don't acknowledge him to be a family member unless they trust the person they are speaking with. There is very little chance for any criminal to link him to the Deeks's family" Hetty answered with a smirk.

Callen angled his head to a side and regarded her carefully trying to understand the enigma before him. The case is slowly solving the mystery called Deeks and creating more respect for the simple human being in his heart but he doubts if he would be able to understand Deeks fully.

"I have contacted the Chief of Police and we should have the Gang Members at Boatshed soon enough thanks to Alan's help." Hetty commented and left Ops. Callen sighed and had taken Sam to the Boatshed for interrogating the gang members. On the way, he told Sam about Deeks's family.

Kensi studied some of the case files and the frustration is slowly getting to her. She silently made her way to the gym after a quick change of attire and started pummelling the punching bag in front of her. She channelled all her anger and frustration on the bag. Nate simply stood in the shadows and observed her punching the bag. Kensi's punches were filled with rage but there have been a few punches where she faltered as if she was thinking if she was punching for the right reasons.

Nate walked in and was surprised to find her face contorted with both anger and sadness which he understood. The scars left by her Father's death, Jack's disappearing act, Dom's death, Renko's transfer, Callen's brush with the death have made sure that she would have walls all around her always. Deeks seemed to dodge her walls easily and make an appearance in her psychological personal space easily.

An experienced psychologist like himself who was also amongst the elite circle of Kensi's friends couldn't achieve that as easily as Deeks did. No matter how much she disagreed, Deeks is a vital part of her life and his resignation has hurt her deeper than she herself had expected.

"What do you need, Nate?" Kensi asked as she pummelled the punching bag again.

"Just here to say hi." Nate answered.

"You could've done that when we arrived but you avoided us." Kensi made it sound both an accusation and a question.

"I did avoid you." Nate answered honestly and as Kensi looked at him puzzled, he continued. "Being a psychologist doesn't make me immune to emotions and I wasn't ready to face you."

"Why?" Kensi asked as she was caught completely off guard at Nate's behaviour and not to mention his answers.

"To be honest, I had a talk with Sam about Deeks and I wasn't sure if I was ready for round two with you." Nate answered.

"What is there to talk about Deeks? He resigned and he left." Kensi answered. Even though she thought she did well in hiding her emotions, a slight quiver in her voice was caught by Nate.

"You sure it is as simple as that. Is that why you're currently in the process of murdering the punching bag?" Nate regarded her carefully. Kensi shrugged her shoulders and returned to her act of pummelling the punching bag again. Sighing and taking his life into his own hands, Nate held Kensi by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Nate!" Kensi growled but came down from her state of anger as she noticed understanding in his face rather than anger or pity.

"I'm not asking you to talk to me but you need to talk to someone or your judgement will be clouded and the results can be disastrous. You know where to find me." Nate said and turned around only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I need a friend." Kensi's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You've got me." Nate answered not clearly understanding her situation.

"I messed up Nate, I really did it this time and I've lost my best friend." Kensi said as she turned and punched the bag.

"Is that your own face you're imagining on the bag when you hit the hardest?" Nate asked quietly. Kensi nodded in response.

"What happened?" Nate asked showing no indication that he is judging her.

"I am his partner. Someone he should be comfortable in discussing such decisions and I never allowed it hell, for that matter to discuss anything with me." Kensi is overwhelmed with the guilt.

"And why is that?" Nate asked. He knows he is stepping into dangerous territory but he knew it was necessary. "I am actually surprised that you didn't allow him to discuss anything with you. I thought he would be treated differently from your previous partners." Nate continued.

"Differently?" Kensi didn't seem to understand what he was referring to.

"It had taken you at least a month before you allowed yourself to get coffee with any of your previous partners but within a few days of being partnered, you both went for coffee sans the team. He is the only partner you've allowed to call you nick names. I still remember how scared Renko was after he called you 'Sweetheart' for the first time. Your interaction with him was completely different. You can talk to anyone who had seen your interactions with other partners; they would say the same thing." Nate reported his observations.

Kensi realized that Nate was correct. Deeks was the first partner she allowed herself to flirt back even when they aren't undercover. He is the first partner she had willing bought food for. He is the first partner she had allowed spend the night with her after a troubling case. With everyone else, she simply spent time in a bar close to mission or only when it was a team bonding evening.

"I know." Kensi simply stated.

"Then why was it difficult for you to let him discuss his life and choices." Nate asked and this time there was an edge to his tone, an indication that he probably knows the answer.

"I was scared." Kensi replied in a low voice as if she doesn't want Nate to hear her.

"What were you scared of?" Nate asked.

"That I would begin to care for someone again more than I should as a co-worker, as a partner, as a friend, and as …" Kensi's voice trailed off as she couldn't find the right word to describe what Deeks is to her.

"From what I know and have learnt that is not a bad thing." Nate was puzzled that Kensi was worried that she had begun caring for her partner but as realization dawned on him about her past with Jack, he sighed.

"Kensi, Deeks is not Jack. He is not one to up and go just like that where he was wanted. The only reason he left was because we made him feel unwanted." Nate told her in a soothing tone.

"And whose mistake is that. Ours. Callen reigned in his snarky comments, Hetty never doubted his abilities, and Eric and Nell bonded with him well while Sam and I continuously mocked him for everything he did or said. God! I am his partner, someone he should be able to rely one to hit back when he is under fire either for fun or in reality and instead of being with him, I simply shot him down too. I've got to be the worst partner he had." Kensi's eyes filled with tears as she realized how hard it must've been for Deeks to take that.

Deeks had been alone most part of his life and from their experience with the LAPD, no one like him there. When he joined NCIS, instead making him feel at home in their office where his undercover skills would be most useful, they've made his life harder, not recognizing his abilities, or talents. The guilt of her role in making Deeks leave weighed harder on her shoulders than Kensi could bear and she held onto the punching bag to regain her bearings.

"Crying and punching a bag are not going to bring him back. Move on from the past and find him. Get him back before it is too late." Nate tried to refocus her energy towards finding her partner and left the gym.

Kensi stayed holding the punching bag for a few more minutes before walking determinedly towards the showers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews folks. The reviews actually help me write the stories better. Time for another response to a review.

**Review** - In response to your responses from reviews, I have to disagree with a few things. First, Kensi and Deeks realized a LONG time ago that their feelings for each other went beyond friends and partners ( "Deliverance","Disorder","The Job","Plan B","Backstopped",and "Sacrifice") they were just always in denial. They are two very broken people who are terrified that if they take this "thing" they have any further they will lose a great friend and the best partnership they've ever had. It wasn't some epiphany of kensi's that she all of the sudden had feelings for him. She felt that it was her last chance to tell him. As far as "the Enemy Within", he just didn't want to take the training class. It was most likely a class that he had already taken and he felt it was beneath him. But,he wouldn't dare say that in front of Hetty. The only time he feels left out is when the rest of the team brings up past interrogation techniques (Kumani- The Job), undercover distractions (Biscuit- The Enemy Within), or Pentagon terms (Empty Quiver, Archangel).

**Response** - Thanks for the reveiw. I haven't written or pointed anywhere in the story that Deeks is unaware of his feelings for Kensi or Kensi is unaware of her feelings for Deeks. I have also mentioned that Kensi is scared of acknowledging her feelings for her partner, to whatever extent they run.

In the discussion between Hetty and Deeks, Hetty has already discussed the point subtly and Deeks gave his read on Kensi mentioning that he isn't sure if she trusts him. In season 2, and early season 3, on most of the occasions she had been the one that pointed out Marty's lack of training and mocked his abilities with Sam and Callen joining the mocking. And as of this story 'The Debt' hasn't happened and so Deeks hasn't got a chance to get the correct read on Kensi's feelings for him.

When it comes to their mutual feelings, as Season 3 progressed, both of them have become aware of the other's feelings and haven't acted on them yet. But the way Season 4 is progressing, I am sensing that they are slowly moving apart. Probably it's just the way I am seeing the story go forward.

It is fair to say that when you are the new guy in the Team, particularly a well gelled Team as that of Callen, Sam, and Kensi, you are bound to not know a few things. Given the fractured childhood Deeks had endured, it was clear that he wanted to belong and their teasing hasn't helped. My story is about what I think would've happened if Deeks finally has enough of the teasing. I've seen how abused children get treated in schools and all they always want is to belong and the mocking Deeks has to endure to stay on the Team isn't helping his cause.

**Now, back to the story:**

_I am not losing my partner._ Kensi thought to herself as she sat at her desk in the bullpen. She was reading the un-redacted versions of Marty's cases as an undercover. One name drew her attention and shook her being. Then name is Jackson Murdoch. As she clicked on the hyperlink to Murdoch's profile, she prayed to God in all the languages she could speak. She didn't want the Jackson Murdoch, Ex-Marine turned Mercenary turned Federal Witness to be her fiancé. The same fiancé she had searched for the past seven years.

She was shell-shocked to even to look anywhere but her computer screen as she looked at the profile picture proving that her run away fiancé is indeed the Ex-Marine turned Mercenary turned Federal Witness. That was how Nate found her a few minutes later.

"Kensi" He called. When there was no response from the female federal agent, he repeated, this time louder. Kensi was startled due to the loud voice and lifted her head to look at Nate.

"What happened?" Nate asked. Without giving any response, Kensi looked at the rap sheet for Jack. She couldn't digest that her fiancé went from being an uptight marine to being a mercenary, drug mule, torturer, and a mid-level enforcer for the smuggling ring Deeks had put away. That was just before Marty's path crossed with that of NCIS OSP.

"This cannot be right." Kensi mumbled as she looked at the rap sheet. The Witness Protection document included in the file revealed that Jack was married and had a daughter. He entered witness protection program in exchange for his testimony against Micky Arthur, the head of the smuggling ring. He managed to do all that within five years of leaving her on an Christmas Morning. Kensi's stomach revolted as she gradually digested the news. She left the Laptop open and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach contents.

Nate, still unable to understand came around to read the file. As he read the name and his Marine records, he made the connection that Jackson Murdoch is Jack, Kensi's missing fiancé. He sighed as he remembered how less than an hour before Kensi read Jack's file, Nate reminded her that Deeks is not like Jack. He went to the Ops center to speak to Hetty.

"Kensi has found Jack in one of Marty's case files as a perpetrator and a Federal witness." Nate's voice broke through the silence in the Ops center.

"You mean to say Jackson Murdoch is the same Jack she was engaged to." Hetty asked as she regarded the psychologist. _This case just gets better and better._ Hetty thought to herself and sighed.

"Mr Getz, she would need your help as a friend now. Find her." Hetty ordered the psychologist and returned to observe the suspects presently seated in the boat shed.

"Look, we know that your gang has taken Marty Deeks but what you didn't know is that he is a Federal Agent." Callen stretched the truth a bit. He knows that till Deeks joins the training, he is not officially a Federal Agent but still he had taken the job offer to become a NCIS Special Agent. So in his book, Deeks is a Federal Agent.

"It is in your best interest for you to reveal his location." Sam prompted from his position at the door.

"We don't know what you are talking about." One of the Ex-Marine / Gang Member tried to push back. Callen slammed his palms on the table making both the guys in front of him jump.

"We know you are the member of the Gang called Kings of Los Angeles AKA '_Conclusiones o Los Ángeles_'. We also know that you didn't take him for revenge but as a job for some sick Sonnuvabitch who is looking for revenge. It's in your best interest for you to reveal his location." Sam tried to intimidate him.

Eric caught a break as a hospital reported that two Latinos were admitted due to gunshot wounds and reported it via text messages to Callen and Sam. Callen wanted Kensi to go with Nate to check on them but was vetoed by Hetty who assigned that task to the senior agents. Given that, there was nothing to hold on both the Gang Members, they were handed back to LAPD for prosecution on other cases they were arrested for.

Nate found Kensi on the terrace after almost an hour of searching. She was huddled into a corner, legs pulled into her chest, arms around her knees and chin resting on top of her knees. Nate stayed in her field of vision as he approached silently. The nearer he got, the more conspicuous were the tear tracks on her face. Nate sighed as he realized, he will have to depend on all his experience as a Psychologist to hep Kensi through this as a friend.

Knowing that talking to her in that state can be disastrous, Nate sat down silently next to her mimicking her posture. For a few minutes, Kensi ignored him hoping that Nate would simply leave her but when she understood that Nate is not gonna leave her she turned to face him.

"What do you need?" Kensi's voice was curt and unwelcoming.

"I didn't say anything." Nate replied, his voice soothing and welcoming.

"You here to shrink my head again today." Kensi growled.

"And as I told you back then, I'm here not only as an Operational Psychologist but also as your friend." Nate replied, keeping his voice carefully in the same soothing and welcoming tone.

"I don't want to talk right now." Kensi's shoulders sagged as she realized that Nate is not going to move.

"I know and respect that." Nate replied.

"Nate…" Kensi was getting irritated and really wanted to be alone.

"Kensi…" Knowing that leaving his patients alone when they find heart breaking truths like the one Kensi had just found would only lead to disasters, Nate hasn't budged.

Kensi sighed and resumed her act of ignoring Nate. Nate sighed and continued lending his silent support. After another few minutes, Kensi relented and spoke.

"I didn't expect to find him like that. I mean, after seeing some of the PTSD patients ending up homeless junkies and some more ending up in psychiatric institutions and a few more cutting ties entirely with their past lives, I expected to find him at a restaurant or a coffee shop with his family. Although a small part of me wished to find him waiting for me or come searching for me. I knew it was a lost cause." Kensi sighed and looked at Nate.

Nate kept his face carefully neutral and waited for her speak again and as he expected, she spoke again, "I mean I don't know what is more pathetic. Is it the fact that I was naïve enough to believe that he would come searching for me or the fact that I hoped he would move on and lead a happy life?"

Taking a deep breath, Nate spoke and chose his words carefully, "Neither. I mean what you've done is not pathetic, Kensi. You wanted a happy life for Jack and at the same time you fantasised that Jack's happy life was going to be with you. I call that holding onto hope. I agree that jack hasn't led the ideal life and he actually fell into the third category that you described. He has cut all the ties with his past life and made a new life for himself. He became a mercenary because as you described him say, he felt he had hit the ground when he came back for you. What he wanted was the excitement of the war. He made a choice to become a mercenary for a smuggling ring and that gave him the excitement he needed."

"I should've tried harder, Nate. I mean I know he was addicted to the excitement and I should've provided him just that and taken him on adventure sports and all I did was try to calm him down by keeping an eye on him all time and waiting on his hand and foot. I treated him like he was fragile. I guess that was my mistake." Kensi was still blaming herself for Jack to become a mercenary.

"Did Jack ever say what he wanted?" Nate asked. Although he has controlled his voice, Nate was getting annoyed at the self-blaming version of Kensi. Earlier in the day he had to deal with her guilt for her role in pushing Deeks away and now he is dealing with her guilt for her role in Jack leaving her.

"No, he just let me do what I thought would help him." Kensi replied.

"Have you never asked him what he wanted?" Nate asked again.

"Every time I saw him. I always gave him the option of choosing what he wanted to do. For the first few weeks, whenever he wasn't having an episode, all he wanted was to sit in front of the TV and drink his beer." Kensi explained her life with Jack after he came back from Iraq.

"So, he made a conscious decision of not going for adventure sports even though he had the choice." Nate paraphrased to check if he understood Kensi and when she nodded, he continued talking, "Then what did he do?"

"He searched for a job and joined a security firm as a security guard. He had an episode during the training and he punched the instructor. He was fired immediately. He decided to become something that wouldn't cause any episodes. He joined a stockbroking firm and worked in their administration division. He used to complain every day that he was feeling like he was grounded. And then on one fine Christmas Morning, he just left." Kensi explained.

"I am not going to tell you that what you did was right but at the same time what you did wasn't wrong either. PTSD has baffled several thousands of psychologists around the world, Kensi. A Soldier may come back from the war with insecurities that no one cares for him. For some people excitement becomes the need of the day. That is just what it is. You've tried to read the symptoms and help him which was more than asked for a PTSD patient. The bigger problem is if the patient is ready to accept the help. In this case, Jack wasn't ready to accept the help. He tried to keep you happy by letting you do what you were doing and when he thought he had enough, he just left. That was his decision. You need to come to terms with that as it is." Nate explained what he understood from what Kensi told him.

"Is it the Psychologist or the friend that is talking to me now?" Kensi asked looking at Nate intently.

"It's your friend who happens to have the knowledge of Psychiatry. Whenever you need me, you know where to find me… or… who can find me." Nate smiled as he placed his hand on the back of her neck and squeezed. Kensi gave him a sad smile.

"Okay, as much as I love to just sit here, I feel some cramps developing. So, I would just stretch my legs and come back in a few minutes." Nate said standing up. Kensi stood up too indicating that she's done wallowing and followed him downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Run down House in a Gang neighborhood in Long Beach:**

Marty Deeks woke up to find himself a prisoner in a dusty room. He was lying on the floor with his hands bound behind his back and his ankles bound together with duct tape. He could feel the throbbing pain behind his eyes. Closing his eyes he mumbled, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" As he tried to concentrate on remembering the last few hours before his kidnapping, he remembered Hetty being hit on her head and falling to the ground.

"Hetty" A scream escaped his throat involuntarily. He squirmed hard to get free and managed to loosen the tape around his ankles, though not even close to pulling his legs free.

The scream alerted his kidnappers currently guarding the room and their Leader. They rushed to the room with guns. One of the guards noticed that Deeks managed to loosen the tape around his ankles and kicked Deeks on the ribs eliciting a painful gasp. Deeks instinctively knew that his ribs have cracked. Deeks gritted his teeth and pulled his legs into his chest, protecting his ribs the best he could in the current position as he expected the assault to continue.

The Leader who entered the room just as the kick was being delivered, bashed the attacker's face into the wall, breaking his nose. "Our contract was to capture him and keep him healthy till he is delivered. You don't get to mess with my business. You get it?" The Leader shouted at the attacker while he still kept his face pressed into the wall. He kept the hold till the attacker mumbled in the affirmative. With just a glance from him, the other guards took their injured colleague away as the Leader sat on his haunches, watching his prisoner try to protect his vital organs from any further damage.

"I apologize, Mr Deeks." Deeks was startled at the soft voice being used. Though he couldn't make out the words through the painful haze, he knew the Leader was angry. Taking his chances, he relaxed his body and opened his tightly shut eyes to look at the leader. He didn't look like a Gang Banger, no visible gang tattoos, no heavy metal chains around his neck. He was dressed in a sharp suit and well-polished shoes.

"We were paid to kidnap you, Mr Deeks and as much as I would love to kill you myself for killing my men, I am not ready to lose my money either. The party that hired us wanted you in healthy condition but I don't think they're your friends or want you to live. I will be paid in three days and then you'll be handed over to my client. So, quit trying to escape and enjoy your stay here." Marty's eyes widened as the Leader pulled out a syringe. He knew what was coming – a long sedative induced sleep. His last thought before he fell asleep was if Hetty was safe.

Hetty sighed as she noticed the caller ID on her cell. She hoped that Lieutenant Bates would stay in Iraq, where he was sent to serve another tour as a specialist interrogator. She definitely didn't need this now.

"Lange" Hetty answered.

"Ms Lange, I'm gone for less than two months and you managed to get my best undercover resign from LAPD and get kidnapped." The anger in his voice was justified and the scathing sarcasm showed how much he cared for the ex-Cop.

"I apologize, Mr Bates. I never wished for this to happen. I had him sign the application to become NCIS Agent. He was due to report at the training center today. Unfortunately, some of his enemies have emerged out of the woodwork. I am trying to understand who it might be." Hetty replied.

Bates knew his anger at Hetty isn't justified. He knew that he should be proud of Marty Deeks for making it into the big leagues as a Federal Agent. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "I am sorry Ms Lange. It's just I joined back today and the first news I got was that Deeks has resigned and NCIS is investigating his kidnapping."

"That's quite understandable, Mr Bates. We're reading through the cases Mr Deeks worked on while he was at LAPD. But as his immediate supervisor for a long time, I am hoping you would have a better insight into who might be targeting him." Hetty responded.

"I may have a lead. I shall bring him to your boat shed." Bates hung up. Hetty took Kensi and Nate to the boat shed with her.

"Mr Bates" Hetty nodded her greeting to Bates.

"Ms Lange" Bates returned the greeting and turned to face the NCIS Agents. "You must be Kensi, former partner of Deeks." Bates extended his arm for a hand shake. Kensi shook his hand while eyeing him intently and said, "Current Partner."

Sensing the increasing tension between the NCIS Agent and the Lieutenant, Nate intervened, "I am Nate Getz, Operational Psychologist with NCIS." Bates shook his hand with Nate but his gaze was still parked on Kensi's mismatched eyes, daring her to hold his gaze which she did.

"Mr Bates, you said you have a lead?" Hetty asked, shaking both Kensi and Bates out of their reverie.

"Yes, today afternoon, I received a call from a person Deeks sent into Wit-Sec." Kensi tensed at the words Wit-Sec. _Is he talking about Jack? _Kensi thought.

"His name is Vladimir Petrov, an ex-FSB operative, who moved to US and became a mercenary. He came to us saying he has information on who has taken Deeks…" Bates observed Kensi relax as the name Vladimir Petrov came out of his mouth.

"We know it is the 'Kings Of Los Angeles' Gang." Nate interrupted only to receive a glare from Hetty. Bates, unfazed with the interruption, continued to speak, "He says he knows who hired the Gang to kidnap Deeks."

"What else have you extracted from him?" Hetty asked.

"As soon as I heard about him, I informed you and brought him here since this case is being investigated by NCIS." Bates replied. Hetty nodded and turned to face Kensi and Nate.

"Mr Getz, I need you here to watch Vladimir Petrov and tell me if he's lying. Ms Blye, contact Ms Jones and find out everything that is there to know about Mr Petrov. Mr Bates, you and I shall interview him." Hetty said and walked through the door as Kensi put in a call to the Ops center.

"Mr Petrov" Hetty greeted Vladimir genially.

"Who are you?" Vladimir asked as his FSB operative instincts went into overdrive. The small woman in front of him appeared very familiar.

"I am told that you are ex-FSB. You may have heard about me. My name is Henrietta Lange AKA Hertha in some European countries " Hetty displayed a pleasing demeanor but the fear in Vladimir's eyes told Bates what he needed to know. All he knew before coming to boat shed with Vladimir is that Hetty has a fearsome reputation in the bureaucrat circles but it seems that the reputation has crossed the Nation's boundaries and into enemy states.

"I've heard about you from some old timers. May I ask your interest in Detective Deeks?" Vladimir asked with a hint of defiance in his voice.

"I am his immediate supervisor and it's Special Agent Deeks, not Detective Deeks." Hetty replied with a sternness that unnerved Vladimir. He sighed as he thought about what Jackson Murdoch will be put through for involving the kidnap of Hetty's charge.

Vladimir started with a keen eye on Hetty. "Before we proceed, I want to let you know that I am here voluntarily. I was given full immunity for my testimony against Micky Arthur and was put in Wit-Sec and there is nothing you can offer for me to give you the information."

"Then, why are you here?" Hetty asked.

"When I came to America, I wanted the American dream but only when I started looking for jobs have I learnt that being an ex-FSB Operative is not exactly an asset in this country. The only jobs I could get my hands on were the Mercenary jobs. I met an ex-Marine and partnered with him on several jobs. Our longest association was with Micky Arthur and when Deeks shut down the operation, we were out of jobs. Deeks gave us both a lease of life. Using his contacts, he got us full immunity and Wit-Sec for our families. Courtesy of the US Government; I have opened my garage in a small town in Ohio, completely cut-off from my earlier associates. Deeks had all the evidence needed to shut down and he didn't have to do what he did for us. I am here because, I owe Deeks at least that much." Vladimir explained. Hetty nodded and looked at Lieutenant Bates who didn't look a least bit surprised that Deeks did that for two criminals.

"A few weeks ago, I received a mail from my ex-associate. I don't know how he found me but he did. He said something about exacting revenge on Detective Deeks. I tried to talk him out of it and when our phone conversation didn't reach anywhere, I came here to try and talk to him in person. When I couldn't, I returned to my hotel, contemplating what I should do. When I heard about the shooting on the news, I knew it had to be Deeks. I wanted to come forward but being in Wit-Sec posed several complications, first of which is that I will lose my anonymity which keeps my family safe." Vladimir sighed at the idea of someone attacking his wife and kids.

"I guarantee your anonymity Mr Petrov. Now tell us who is behind the entire thing." Hetty patiently asked.

"Micky Arthur is running the show from the San Quentin Prison and Jackson Murdoch; my ex-associate is helping him on the outside. You will find him as William Davis from Portland, Oregon. I am not sure job is he holding as William Davis. You can get Deeks back only if you can capture Jackson." Vladimir sighed.

"Are you sure Mr Petrov?" Hetty asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Vladimir replied strongly.

As Kensi listened to Vladimir's statement that Jack is responsible for Marty's kidnapping, she was stunned. Jack, she knew valued life which was why he enlisted in the Marines. Jack, she knew was not the revenge seeking type. He was a sweet, caring, tough gentleman completely in contrast to the image Vladimir was portraying. The shock was too much to bear for her and as she lost her balance and consciousness, the last thing she remembered was that Nate cradled her body to his and prevented her fall.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you know where he is?" Bates asked in a normal voice indicating to Vladimir that he is not being treated as a criminal.

"I don't know. Murdoch and I met at the Mas Malos restaurant in Downtown. Since I was trying to talk him out of it, he kept me in the dark about the details ." Vladimir explained.

"Anything else you can tell us about this operation?" Hetty prompted Vladimir.

"Micky has a warehouse in Long Beach Port under a different name, completely cut off from his operations in LA. I doubt if it was discovered in the LAPD operation. If Micky wants to hold onto anything away from the prying eyes of LAPD, he would send it to that warehouse. I am sure he will be holding Deeks there, if he still has control of the Warehouse that is." Vladimir said.

"How do you know that?" Bates asked with an edge to his tone.

"I overheard him talking to someone to pick up the drugs from the Long Beach Warehouse. I didn't hear any other details of the Warehouse. Even though I told the DA about the Warehouse, it didn't feature in my testimony as DA Clemens felt the information we had was enough to put Micky in jail." Micky sighed as he continued to speak, "Whatever I did while I was a mercenary was to keep myself alive and earn enough to start a garage to make a living. For what it's worth, I regret what I did."

"Thank you Mr Petrov. I guarantee your anonymity but if you would like to relocate for safety reasons, contact me and I will make it happen. In the meanwhile if you remember anything else that can help us find Mr Deeks…" Hetty trailed off as she passed him her business card.

"Thank you, Ms Lange." Vladimir took the card.

Hetty left the room to find Kensi lying on the couch and Nate missing. She wasn't surprised at the reaction from Kensi. It hits you hard to learn that your once uptight fiancé is now an outlaw hell-bent on exacting a revenge on your partner who actually saved him by giving him another chance. Hetty sighed as she understood that this case is unearthing such unsettling facts and reactions. _Mr Getz has his job cut out for him this time._

"Um…Sorry, Hetty. I just went to get some soda for Kensi. She needs the sugar." Nate came rushing in.

"Don't worry Mr Getz. When she is ready, bring her to the Mission. I shall have Mr Callen follow up on the leads." Hetty calmed him as she exited the building.

"What's up with her?" Bates asked as he completed the required formalities to release Vladimir.

"She's been skipping meals and sleep since we found that Deeks is missing and it finally hit her. She'll be fine." Nate explained as he covered for Kensi. Vladimir looked at Nate and Kensi for a few seconds before muttering, "Глупая девочка! Если вы хотите любви, выберите другую работу."

(**Author's Note: **'Глупая девочка! Если вы хотите любви, выберите другую работу.' is Russian for 'Stupid girl! If you want love, choose another job.' If incorrect, I blame Larry Page and Sergey Brin :P)

Nate sighed as he heard Vladimir's words. The relationship between Deeks and Kensi has always been a complex one. One, a psychological expert like himself couldn't understand. Deeks loved pushing her buttons and learning more about her while Kensi tried to keep him at arm's length, never making an attempt to know her partner. Right now, she is blaming herself for having done that. Granted she never was the sharing type when it came to information about her personal life but Deeks seemed to get under her skin. She's more relaxed with him than with any other partner she ever had. She even lets her hair down in his presence.

Right now, she is stuck between her ex-fiancé, who has been directing the plot to get her partner killed and her partner._ She's in for a huge fight with herself. _Nate thought bitterly. _This is definitely not an operation she should be involved in._ Nate thought long and hard weighing all the options and called Hetty.

"Yes, Mr Getz" Hetty's voice streamed through his phone.

"I'm pulling the plug on Kensi's involvement in this case." Nate replied in a firm tone.

"Any specific reason?" Hetty questioned. Nate knew that Hetty knows the reasons but as always she is confirming the information she already has.

"She's too close Hetty. The victim is her partner, someone she trusts her life with. Just as she realized her mistake, she finds out that her fiancé who went missing seven years ago has turned up to be a mercenary for a smuggling ring. And less than an hour ago, she fainted when she learnt that the fiancé she had searched for is behind the kidnapping. We'll be putting her in a position to make a harsh decision if she is allowed to be involved in the case. As the Operational Psychologist, I'm taking her off the case and placing her on Medical Leave till the situation is resolved." Nate replied in a bolder tone, even though he's freaking out in the inside for going against Hetty.

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes and then a ragged breath being released and then Hetty spoke, "I agree, Mr Getz. I apologize for being near-sighted on this case and for not considering the affect this case is exerting on Ms Blye. When she wakes up, convey the news and drop her at her home and return to the Mission. I shall have Ms Jones meet you there. I need you to help Mr Callen and Mr Hanna in the investigation."

"Sure, Hetty" Nate replied thanking Gods of every religion he knew for being let off lightly by Hetty.

"Oh! And Mr Getz, I do not take such outbursts from anyone. I hope there won't be a next time." Hetty reminded him that she doesn't let anything go.

"Um…I'm sorry Hetty." Nate replied.

"Good, now get going." Hetty hung up leaving Nate gaping at his phone.

When Kensi woke up, she was a little disoriented. The last thing she remembered was Vladimir's statement confirming that her ex-fiancé, whom she had searched for over seven years, is the one behind her partner's kidnapping. As soon as she realized that she's still at the boat shed, she stood up quickly and blood rush caused some dizziness. Kensi swayed on her feet for a few seconds before regaining her balance.

Kensi looked around suspiciously wondering how long she out was as it appeared that she's alone in the building. As she noticed Nate observing her keenly from a corner, she asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Just watching over my patient and before you ask, you were out for exactly 47 minutes." Nate answered

"Why haven't you woken me up? Let's go." Kensi started to the door.

"You've just woken up from a spell of dizziness. I'm driving." Nate told Kensi firmly as he stood up. Kensi nodded. As much as she hated being chauffeured, Nate was right and getting into a car crash isn't going to help her partner in any way.

Kensi was too absorbed in her thoughts to realize that they were heading towards her home. When she finally made the connection, she turned her head to glare at Nate.

"Why aren't we going to the Mission?" Kensi asked.

"Because you're off the case. I'm driving you home." Nate replied firmly.

"What?" Kensi was shocked that she was pulled off the case, a personally important one at that. "Who pulled me off?" Kensi asked harshly.

"I did." Nate answered in a gentle tone.

"Hey guys!" Nell wished them from the door step making realize that she cannot create a scene outside her home. Her neighbours don't know her true profession and creating a scene and arguing about being pulled off a case is only going to help Nate's case. Taking a deep breath, Kensi headed inside leaving the door open for Nell and Nate to enter.

Once the door was closed, Kensi's temper flared. "Why the hell did you do that?" Kensi growled.

"I read the case reports, Kensi. Almost a year ago, while dealing with Talbot, your judgement was clouded and you almost let a sociopath get away with espionage. Your judgement was clouded because of your run away fiancé. Right now, on this case, your fiancé is the one pulling the strings on the other side. You honestly want me to believe your judgement isn't clouded. It isn't a chance I'm willing to take, particularly when a good man's life is on the line. You understand." Nate replied with a sternness that surprised Nell.

Nate's words hit Kensi hard as she realized the truth in his statement. On the Talbot case, she had Deeks backing her up and he saved her from Talbot when she let her guard down believing Talbot to be the victim, a feeling generated out of her sympathy for PTSD patients, a sympathy garnered out of her past with her fiancé, Jack.

Nate had been known for making the atmosphere more genial against the tough cases they handle. But if he's stern on a decision, it clearly indicates that he believes Kensi is definitely compromised. Nate nodded towards Nell and left the house, not waiting for Kensi's reaction. Nell kept switching her gaze between her distraught friend and the closed door.


	13. Chapter 13

A tear made its way down Kensi's cheek. She immediately wiped it away. _No, I cannot lose it now. Deeks needs me._ Kensi thought and strengthened her resolve by remembering the lopsided grin her partner always possessed. Glancing at Nell, she immediately understood why Nell is here.

"You here to keep an eye on me?" Kensi asked in a controlled voice.

"Honestly I had no clue why I had to meet you and Nate here. But after seeing his outburst, I think I know." Nell replied.

"You cannot keep me here, Nell. My partner needs me." Kensi said as she started gearing up.

"It's the other way around, Kensi. You need him." Nell stated stopping Kensi in the middle of opening her gun safe. Kensi slowly turned around to see Nell. Kensi's eyes conveyed the shock of realization. A realization that, Kensi, strong, extremely independent, and a kick-ass Federal Agent is dependent on her partner, a soft, caring, mischievous LAPD Detective.

When Kensi hasn't spoken a word, Nell continued. "Deny it all you want, Kensi. But you depend on Deeks more than you depend on yourself. He's your grounding force. He's the one who keeps you safe. He's one person you're sure would come to your rescue no matter what time of the day it is or what kind of danger you're in. Isn't that what you told me after the Sebastian Renner debacle? You told me that, you knew Deeks would turn the world upside down to rescue you. You told me that you trust him more than anyone in your life."

Kensi was dumbstruck to reply. Every word that both Nate and Nell have spoken was the truth. She is dependent of Deeks. She is dependent on his skills to save her, his sense of humor to keep the darkness in her heart at bay, his company to chase away all her personal demons after work, his voice to keep her head straight. _How did I become so dependent on him? _Kensi questioned herself.

"Right now, that isn't the question that needs an answer, Kensi. It is whether you're truly compromised or not. Honestly, based on your reactions at the Mission and boat shed, I have to agree with Nate. You're compromised and if it comes down to choosing between your ego and his safety, my vote is for Deeks." Nell answered in a strong voice.

"You too, Nell?" Kensi asked in a tone that told Nell the toll the case is taking on her being.

"Yes, me too, Kensi." Nell replied firmly. "Deeks deserved a lot more than we had offered him. After everything he's been through, he didn't blame any of you. He said he failed to gain your trust and that he isn't ready to face the consequences of your lack of trust in him. He actually paved the way for you to choose someone who you can trust. The least you could do for him is not to compromise his safety."

"So you're saying that I am not capable of doing my job." Kensi's anger flared.

"You're more than capable of doing your job. There is no doubt about that. But the real question is after such drastic reactions when you learnt about Jack, will you be able to control your reactions and emotions when you have to face him in person? When every second counts, your one second lapse in reaction could result in death. It could be either yours or Marty's and we're not ready to lose either of you." Nell replied firmly.

Kensi was shell-shocked as she heard Nell's Opinion. Nell is her best girl-friend, someone she thought would support her no matter what the situation is. Now, she knew better, there had always been and always will be only one best friend and that was Deeks. He never opposed her but remained in the background while he steered her clear of danger and towards the right solution. She hasn't stopped feeling guilty for her role in pushing her partner off the Team. Right now, she felt more alone than ever in her life. Her friends have practically abandoned her because she refused to move on from Jack, even though they only heard about Jack from what she told them.

The roller coaster ride of emotions over the past few days got to her. She now is swimming in the murky thoughts about her past with Jack and her present and future with Deeks. After reading Jack's rap sheet and after Vladimir confirmed Jack's role in the kidnapping, she knew what she should be doing but her feelings for Jack which haven't completely dried up were holding her back. Kensi finally reached her breaking point. Once you reach your breaking point, you meet tranquility of truth. Right now, everything is crystal clear for her.

Kensi turned around and opened her gun safe. She pulled out her Father's sniper rifle, Two SIGs, enough ammunition to take on a Gang. When she turned around, she found Nell watching her carefully. "Don't worry Nell. I know what I am doing." Reassuring Nell, she made her way out to the car. Just as she started the car, the passenger side door opened, and Nell got into the car. "He's my friend too, Kens." Nell said in a soft voice. Her eyes looking straight ahead, lips pursed, Nell looked like a personification of determination.

Taking in a deep breath, Kensi made a decision and spoke carefully choosing her words, "Thank you, Nell. I needed that." _Hang on Deeks, we're coming._

Sam and Callen had little luck in extracting any information from the injured gang members. The Doctors have stonewalled mentioning that the injuries were severe and neither patient is in a position to sit through interrogation. Even a plea that a Police Officer's life is on the line couldn't budge the medical staff. Sighing, they put in a call to Hetty. Hetty pulled some strings and they were allowed to meet the perps. Both the perps were under heavy sedation and couldn't respond to the Federal Agents.

Meeting another dead end made Sam more frustrated than he was before. After his conversation with Nate, Sam realized that Deeks was someone who deserves respect. Hetty has informed them of what Vladimir spoke about Deeks. His compassion and kindness have earned him a special place in the heart of a Russian who was prepared to compromise his Wit-Sec identity to save Deeks. The fact that Sam hasn't tried to see beneath the surface was weighing heavily on him.

"We'll find him, Sam." Callen reassured his partner as they drove towards mission.

"I know we will." Sam replied. Callen waited for his partner to continue. "Why did it take us so long to realize what he is?"

"I don't know, Sam. Probably because of all that shaggy-ness and humor behind which he hides. He's been undercover with us, Sam and he never let it slip. No matter, how hard we came down on him; he displayed the same comic indifference to our comments. He gave up once he was sure that we wouldn't trust him for who he is." Callen shook his head and continued, "I told you a few times, Sam. He is a very good operative. We should've tried to see beneath the surface long before he quit being himself."


	14. Chapter 14

Nate reached office and found Eric working frantically in the Ops Center. Usually, he has his friend and partner Nell helping him with the research. Nate felt guilty for commandeering Nell's services to keep Kensi away from the investigation. Shaking his head, he sidled next to the Technical Analyst.

"What's up Eric?" Nate asked in a friendly, welcoming, and low voice in an attempt to not startle Eric and failed. Eric jumped and almost knocked the keyboard off the table in front of him.

"Um…Er…Nothing. I'm just trying to track down Jackson Murdoch. As per the prison records, he has been in touch with the inmate Micky Arthur for the past six months. From the information Petrov gave us, after being in touch with Arthur for over three months, Murdoch contacted Petrov. So it is safe to say that either Arthur or Murdoch has contacts with in the Wit-Sec program. Davis has been to visit Arthur earlier in the day today…" Eric was rambling.

"Eric…breathe." Nate instructed the Technical Analyst calmly and brought him down from the highly worked up state he is in. Taking a few deep breaths, Eric calmed down to some extent.

"Deeks is our friend too, Eric. There is no way we're letting anyone get away with hurting Deeks and neither are we going to lose Deeks. We need you on top of your game." Nate directed Eric in a quiet voice.

"But Nell isn't here and I am finding it difficult to concentrate on too many things. Usually we divide the work and conquer it but without Nell here, I am stuck with too many variables to look into…" Eric started rambling again and stopped as he saw Nate give him a very patient look. "I'm rambling again." Eric looked embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed, Eric. You're right. Over the past year or so, you've gotten used to the concept of a partner in your work. It's hard to work alone after having someone to share your burden. But remember, before Nell joined OSP, you were running the entire show alone. So, you know you can do it. I know you can do it. Hetty knows you can do it. Hell, the entire NCIS knows you can run this show all by yourself, okay. Just believe in yourself. Take a deep breath and start again." Nate coached Eric. Eric took a deep breath and started concentrating again.

"Ok, so we know that Arthur is the one pulling the strings and either Arthur or Murdoch is well connected. Do you think he has connections within NCIS?" Nate asked.

"I haven't found anything to suggest that but we will be able to find only if they try to contact with someone within NCIS." Eric replied as he continued tapping away at the keyboard.

"From what we know, Mr Arthur is in the prison and Mr Murdoch is off the grid. No matter how many connections you have, the freedom is very limited in their situations. Unless their LAPD contact leaks the information that NCIS is handling this case, they wouldn't contact his connections within NCIS. Mr Beale, get Mr Bates on the phone." Hetty made sudden appearance in the room.

"Yes, Hetty." Eric replied as he connected the call. He got used to such sudden appearances from the diminutive looking woman and wasn't startled by her presence.

"Bates" Lieutenant Bates' curt voice streamed through the speaker in the Ops Center.

"Mr Bates, Hetty from NCIS." Hetty responded in a genial voice.

"Ms Lange, we have no further leads on 'Kings Of Los Angeles'…" Bates started.

"Mr Bates, I need you to leak the information that NCIS is taking point on this case and LAPD is involved only on a need to know basis." Hetty interrupted.

"Ms Lange, that's exactly what's happening. Since you were also attacked, and you being a NCIS Asset, we're not leading the investigation." Bates replied.

"I know, Mr Bates. However, only a handful of people in LAPD know that Mr Deeks is kidnapped and NCIS is running the investigation. Mr Arthur is pulling the strings from the prison and Mr Murdoch is following orders. One of them is well connected to be able to find Mr Petrov's Wit-Sec details. We want to weed out any leaks within our Agency and it would help if they initiate contact. So please do it." Hetty patiently explained the purpose.

"Sure, Ms Lange" Bates replied and disconnected the line.

"Mr Beale, you know what to do." Hetty indirectly ordered the Technical Analyst and left the Ops center as Eric nodded in response and started building a fake case file in a location on the servers accessible to all the NCIS Agents.

As Kensi raced down the I-710 S, Nell went through every detail she could find on William Davis, the Wit-Sec ID for Jackson Murdoch as well as his original name. Finally, she identified that Jack is staying at a motel close to the Long Beach Port. Nell quickly shot a text to Eric and Callen with the address.

Just as Callen and Sam reached the Mission, Callen's phone chimed indicating the receipt of a message. Callen sighed as he opened and read the message.

_Jackson Murdoch No Vacancy Motel, Long Beach Port, Kensi and Nell en route_.

"Shit" Callen muttered as he took off at run towards Hetty's office. Even though Sam wasn't aware of what was happening, he was hot on Callen's heels and arrived at Hetty's desk just in time to find Eric, Nate, and Callen standing near Hetty's desk.

"Do I have to call names to report what you've got?" Hetty asked looking at her charges one at a time.

"Kensi and Nell are after Murdoch. Nell found his Motel near Long Beach Port." Callen reported.

"I believe you ordered Ms Blye off the case, Mr Getz." Hetty commented as she looked at the Psychologist.

"I did, Hetty. Nell was supposed to keep an eye on Kensi." Nate reported.

"Why did you pull her off the case? With Deeks missing, we are already short on hands." Sam growled at Nate.

"She was compromised Mr Hanna. Jackson Murdoch was her fiancé." Hetty stated.

"The very same one that walked out on her seven years ago on a Christmas morning?" Callen more stated than asked as he looked at Nate for confirmation.

Nate nodded and said," Her reactions to the facts about Murdoch were clear indications that she hasn't moved on from him and I wasn't prepared to risk Marty's safety to test that theory." Nate replied, standing his ground firmly.

"Then why is she chasing Murdoch now?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, why is Nell accompanying her?" Eric started worrying about his partner.

"Ms Jones is well trained but isn't trained enough to stop Ms Blye. My guess, she is trying to Keep Ms Blye safe." Hetty ordered her charges.

"It's takes about seven hours to travel from San Quentin Prison to Long Beach Port without attracting any attention. As per prison records, William Davis was at the prison about 3 hours ago. We have time to catch up with Kensi and Nell and set a trap for Murdoch." Nate commented.

"That is a good plan, Mr Getz." Hetty praised Nate and when there isn't any movement from her charges, "Now Move." Hetty ordered.

* * *

Samantha and Alan drove down to Deeks family home in Long Beach. Thomas and Katherine weren't expecting Samantha over that weekend and were pleasantly surprised by her car pulling up. They were even happier to see Alan exiting the vehicle. It has been over a year since Alan has visited them. Katherine opened the door to welcome them. Thomas who waited for them behind his wife understood that something bad has happened as he took in the crestfallen expressions on his daughter and friend.

"What happened?" Thomas asked as concern leaked through his voice. He feared the worst.

"Marty is kidnapped." Alan spoke bluntly, knowing that neither the Retired Cop nor his wife would like it if Alan beats around the bush.

"OH MY GOD!" The words escaped both Katherine's and Thomas's mouths involuntarily. Alan and Samantha held them quietly and led them to the couch. Samantha went to the fridge and brought some water for her parents.

"When?"

"Where?" Katherine and Thomas asked at the same time remembering the phone call just before Marty left Hawaii.

"Yesterday evening in Manhattan Beach." Samantha answered as she sat down wearily on a chair.

"Who is leading the case? Maybe I can look up some friends in LAPD…" Thomas started as tears formed in his eyes and his voice cracked.

"No need, NCIS is looking into this." Alan answered

"I didn't think Marty has become a Federal Agent yet. He was supposed to report to the Academy in Quantico today and call us once all the formalities were complete." Thomas looked at Samantha and Alan.

"His Boss at NCIS when he was a Liaison Officer there was with him when the attack occurred. Marty and she had taken out 5 perps and injured two more before she was blindsided and Marty was taken." Alan sighed. He knows that this is very bad news. Both Thomas and Katherine are aware of the reasons why their adopted son maintained distance from them since the day Katherine was attacked. Even though Samantha and Dean displayed open contempt and anger, all four of them loved Marty.

"Someone he's put away has come for him, isn't it?" Thomas asked as he looked at Alan for confirmation.

"Looks that way. I gave the NCIS Team a Federal Warrant to help them look at every case he's worked. Hopefully they'll have some answers in a few hours." Alan replied.

"Does Dean know?" Katherine asked.

"Not yet." Samantha answered as she looked at Alan who stopped her from calling Dean.

"Don't call him yet. He's being trained to become a Cop just like his Old man and brother. If he hears this, he'll go after whoever did it by himself. It isn't safe. Sam told me that he's coming home this weekend. Let him come and we'll break the news." Alan explained. Thomas nodded as he took his wife into his arms, letting her rest her head against his chest. He rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam, Nate, and Callen caught up with Kensi's car at the No Vacancy Motel. As they walked in, they heard a painful groan coming from the office room behind the reception. Nate sighed as Kensi's furious voice reached their ears threatening to castrate the manager if he doesn't give her information about Jack.

Shaking their heads, Callen and Sam entered the room to rescue the manager, a beer-bellied man in his mid-forties. The man is pinned to the floor with his right hand bent at an extremely painful angle and Kensi's left knee directly on his spine. Given his heavy belly, the older man, unable to reach his attacker with the other arm and is thumping the floor in pain.

"Kensi, stand down." Callen barked an order and Sam pulled her back using force. Sam kept pinned her to the wall while Nate and Callen helped the manager stand up. Nate looked around to find Nell in the corner enjoying what Kensi was doing.

"What happened?" Nate demanded.

"Not now, Nate. We have to get to Murdoch's room." Nell tried to evade the question.

"We have over three hours for Murdoch to return from San Quentin. Now tell us what happened." Callen passed an order.

"Well, this asshole here thought he could get lucky with two Federal Agents and got beaten up." Nell gave a one line version of it.

"How am I supposed to know that you're Federal Agents?" The manager shouted indignantly.

"Our Ids should've given that fact away, you dumb ass." Kensi growled from her pinned position.

"We have a room booked for a bachelor party and I was told to expect strippers. I thought you were here for the party." The manager retorted.

"Oh yeah! So you normally feel up a woman against her wishes." Nell cocked her brow.

"C'mon, now. Which woman wouldn't want all this?" The manager, extremely confident that his portly body is attractive, questioned.

Sighing, Callen said, "Nate, let him go. Sam, let her go. Everyone, get out of this room. Let Kensi and the manager have some one on one time."

Nate smirked at the fear that showed in the manager's face at the thought of one on one time with Kensi.

"No, no…what do you guys want?" The manager squeaked.

"First of all, we'll be throwing your ass in prison for assaulting a Federal Agent." Kensi started.

"I said I didn't know that you're Federal Agents." The manager pleaded.

"Tell you what. We'll let this blow away if you help us." Callen interfered.

"Ok, what do you need." The manager asked as he tested the movement in his right arm.

Nate held up his phone and showed the manager Murdoch's photo and spoke, "For starters, we'll take his details. We know he's got a room here. We'll need the key to his room as well."

The manager pulled out a register and handed them a copy of Murdoch's driver's license with the name William Davis and an address in Brookings, Oregon.

"He's been here for over six months in room 12. Pays rent every week in cash. Never had any visitors but sometimes he doesn't stay in the room for days at a stretch. He's due to pay rent for next week tomorrow." The manager spewed off the details.

"Did he say what is he in town for?" Sam asked.

"He said that he's into import export business and is looking to open an office in Long Beach." The manager replied.

"Now, a key to his room." Callen stretched his hand. The manager handed over the key and as they made their way over, they heard the manager shout, "You pay for whatever you break in there."

A thorough search of the small room revealed three automatic handguns and five knives positioned strategically to get access to when he needs them.

"He was definitely expecting company." Sam commented as he counted the weapons.

"And not a friendly one at that." Nate commented as he started examining the various surveillance photographs on Deeks. Some photos were dating back to his undercover operation at the MMA gym.

"Guys, these photos show that Deeks was under surveillance for nearly two years." Nate threw the photographs on the table.

"If Murdoch knew where Deeks lived and worked and his normal hangouts, why wasn't he attacked earlier?" Callen asked the question.

"I think he needed a benefactor. He didn't have enough money or resources to get to Deeks before now." Nell commented as she opened the file on William Davis, financials and the works, as sent by Eric.

"Why did he want revenge on Deeks? No, it isn't just being arrested for his crimes. There's more to the story." Callen said as he looked over the photographs.

"I think I know why. His wife left him when he was arraigned and put into Wit-Sec. It says here that she filed for divorce. Look at the reason she has given. He cheated her into a relationship by saying he's a businessman. She didn't know he was a mercenary. She also won the custody battle. Judge ruled in her favour mentioning that even though Murdoch is in Wit-Sec, if any of his earlier colleagues or victims recognized him, it would pose danger to the child." Nell explained.

"What's her occupation?" Sam asked.

"She's a high school teacher in Kentucky; she left Los Angeles two years ago." Nell reported her search on the wife.

"That was why he wanted revenge on Deeks. His wife left him and his visitation rights are withheld because Deeks had exposed him. I know I would." Sam passed his theory.

"Then it's a good thing Michelle knows what you do for a living." Callen laughed.

"I think I know why he started rushing things six months ago." Nate threw a few photographs showing Deeks and Kensi at her home or at Marty's apartment starting from the Stan King operation where Kensi was almost killed and Deeks paid a visit with beer and food. That was a beginning of a friendship that was lost because of her and the Team's inability to reign in their teasing and mocking of their LAPD liaison officer. Another set of photographs where the Team went for drinks and Deeks and Kensi sat in the same booth and looked cozy.

For people who didn't know the dynamics of the team, the pictures would look like pictures of two people in love. It was the truth as well. They were in love with each other but never expressed to each other in words. Only gestures of jealousy and concern were their expression of love and were completely covered by the innuendo laden banter between the partners.

Kensi realized what Nate meant as she looked at the photographs. She looked happy in the company of her partner in the photos, happier than any other time she could remember. _He did make me feel happy with myself._ Kensi told herself.

"But Jack walked out on me almost seven years ago. Why would he want revenge from Deeks when he was the one who chose to walk out?" Kensi wondered.

"Murdoch blames Deeks for what happened to him. I think it must've enraged him when he saw the pictures of you and Deeks being close." Nate bounced his theory. As Kensi glared at him, Nate quickly added, "I mean people close to you know that you're just good friends but Murdoch has only pictures to paint the story. He thinks that you both are together and happy."

"You may be right. Nell, when did Murdoch's wife leave him?" Callen asked.

"Three years ago, while the trial was still on going. Divorce was finalized around the time Deeks joined us as liaison." Nell confirmed.

"When couldn't save his marriage, he arranged for a PI to follow Deeks around. He must've been looking for ways to convince a benefactor to take Deeks out. When he saw pictures of Deeks and Kensi together being chummier than before, he went to Micky Arthur and had him bank roll the operation." Nate put everything together.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam called Ops to report their findings. "Why didn't Petrov tell us about the divorce?" Kensi voiced her doubt as her voice streamed into the Ops center.

"Mr Petrov was not present in the court during the trial. He was already sent into Wit-Sec, given his past with the FSB, it was the safest option. His testimony was via a video conference, out of the Marshalls' offices in various cities for every time he was needed to appear in the court. Apparently the FBI agreed to it as Mr Petrov has provided them with photographs, videos, and other material evidence." Hetty answered.

"But he's been in contact with Murdoch for the past few days. It's something that would definitely come up when they discussed families. They've been partners for a long period." Sam comment.

"I don't think Murdoch would've discussed about his divorce. It would be adding insult to the injury. Also since Petrov was trying hard to convince Murdoch to give up the operation, Murdoch wouldn't really have discusses any personal matters with Petrov." Nate replied.

"But, it doesn't hurt to check. I shall arrange a meeting with Mr Petrov." Hetty responded from the Ops Center.

"OK. So what do we do now?" Nate asked.

"There are two options for us. Option A is to arrest Murdoch and lean on him hard enough with all the evidence we have to give up the other players and hopefully Marty's location. Option B is to keep eyes on him and let him lead us to the other players and find Deeks." Callen gave the possible game plans.

"I'm not sure if I know him anymore but he was anal retentive. If we mess up even the smallest detail in keeping the stuff back, he'll know. So, option A is the better solution." Kensi voiced her opinion.

"Kensi's right." Sam spoke up, "If he suspects that NCIS is on to him, he may contact the other players to take out Deeks. We all know that Micky Arthur paid for it. So he would want to see this one through. I don't think Murdoch would want to know what Arthur does to people who screw up."

"Then option A it is." Hetty ordered them to take Murdoch into custody the moment he steps into the motel.

Callen and Sam are waiting in Sam's car while Nate, Kensi, and Nell are waiting in Kensi's car. An hour into the stake out, Nell started feeling uncomfortable with the extreme tension between the Psychologist and the Agent sitting in the car with her. Under the guise of getting of sodas for herself, Kensi, and Nate, Nell went for a small walk.

Nate had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to Kensi since they discovered her assaulting the Motel Manager but with Nell's presence it had been hard to talk to Kensi. Now that he has the privacy he started a conversation.

"Why did you come here, Kensi?" Nate asked.

"I am here to get my partner back." He expected a verbal assault from Kensi but she surprised him with a calm tone.

"You do remember that you have to face Jack." Nate prompted.

"He closed the chapter on me long time ago in his life, Nate. It was time I closed the chapter too. I kept holding onto the hope that he would come looking for me and all it did was never let me move on." Kensi answered sincerely.

"Do you think you can hold it together?" Nate asked.

"What do you think?" Kensi asked right back.

"Honestly, I don't know. You're quite different from how you were earlier in the day. There was too much bottled up anger and sadness when you were punching the bag. Then when you realized that Jack had become a mercenary, you were feeling guilt for not having taken care of him enough to make him better. Finally when you learnt that Jack was behind kidnapping Marty, you looked shocked and weren't able to handle the facts. But now, you seem to have made peace with life and don't look as emotional as you were earlier in the day." Nate replied.

Kensi stared at Nate for a few seconds before replying, "I wasn't ready to come to terms with the facts before you pulled me off the case. I have to thank you for making me realize what was at stake here. It wasn't just Marty's life. We have the entire team's future at stake here. None of us including Hetty could come to terms with Marty's resignation and I'm sure we wouldn't be able to come to terms if anything happens to him. He has affected the Team and made us better. He indirectly has become the reason we could move on from Dom. No offense to my earlier partners but he is the first partner _I_ wanted to be friends with. With others, including Callen, Sam, Renko, Dom and even you it was just a job. It had taken months for me to be a friend. I was a partner at work and once I get home, I'm in my own world, away from work but Deeks proved to me what it means to have a friend who knows what we do for a living."

"In other words, he was your rock." Nate summarized what Kensi said.

"He is the one person who sees through every defense I've put up and I pushed him away for it." Kensi said honestly.

Nate stared at Kensi for a few seconds, detecting a heavy tinge of sadness in her voice. He squeezed Kensi's shoulder in support and muttered, "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

When Nell returned, she noticed that the tension in the car has reduced considerably and patted herself on the back mentally for giving Kensi and Nate the space to work on whatever was bothering them.

* * *

It was late evening when Dean Deeks came home to his parents in Long Beach. He expected a hearty welcome but was met with sadness in the air as he crossed the threshold. As he took in the scene in front of him, he could feel a lump form in his throat. "Mom" He muttered as he dropped his bag.

The entire family with Uncle Alan are seated at the dining table. For once Samantha has a whiskey glass in front of her. It had been a strict 'no alcohol for kids' household even after all three had crossed 21 and gotten jobs. For the policy to be broken, it would've been either a celebration like his selection to Police Academy, Samantha joining UCLA Law School, His elder brother Marty Deeks clearing the California Bar exam in first attempt or very sad occasion like Thomas getting shot on duty, Marty removing the family as his next of kin to protect them.

By the crestfallen expressions, and noticing that a family member is missing, Dean's knees buckled almost making him fall. He held himself up with the support of the door frame before taking a deep breath and asking, "What happened?"

"Son", Alan stood up and walked towards his nephew, carefully measuring his reaction.

"Uncle Alan." Dean responded, trying to understand what's happening.

Taking a deep breath, Alan spoke, "Marty is kidnapped."

As much as Dean tried to control his emotions, he couldn't. None of the family members saw the punch being thrown but saw the result, a hole in the wall and bloody knuckles on his dominant left hand. Sighing deeply, knowing that if anyone speaks, Dean would simply launch into an angry rant, Katherine left the table to tend to her son's hand, while Thomas went inside to fetch the first aid kit while Samantha brought cold water and ice pack.

Dean had been angry with his brother since the family was removed as next of kin on his official file. When he entered the Police Academy, he wasn't trying to emulate his undercover cop brother but his father. The trainers and commanding officers had a lot of complaints about Marty, about how he never seemed to take anything seriously which seemed to contradict the results of various assessments. The complaints had only been on the official note but having Marty Deeks as elder brother had endeared him to the same trainers and commanding officers.

Some of the trainers who have been Undercover Officers themselves had nothing but praise for the former detective. On a personal level, he had touched everyone. During the various times Dean ran into those trainers during downtime, they've explained how they had to cut ties with their families for long duration if only to protect them and how it affected their relationships and marriages. Dean finally understood why his brother removed the family from his file. It was to protect them and he and Samantha had punished him unfairly for that.

When he learnt that Marty is going become a federal agent, he hoped to meet him before the training to let him know that he will always be there for him. But now, with Marty being kidnapped, the frustration of not being able to spend time with him was clear. He barely paid any attention to the pain radiating from his knuckles as Samantha cleaned them gently with cold water and antiseptic liquid. Katherine sprayed some Neosporin on the injury and pressed some cotton pads while his father cut medical tape and secured the cotton pads in place.

"Do we know who did it?" Dean asked as he slowly controlled his emotions.

"We know that it was one of the people who was put away by Marty. NCIS is investigating the case and we have no access to any of the case details." Alan explained.

"Why is NCIS involved? He was a former LAPD Detective and till he joins the Academy, he's a civilian. Shouldn't this be a LAPD case?" Dean questioned.

"I agree, Dean but his former boss from NCIS was with him when he was kidnapped and was injured when she tried to help him. So, NCIS has the case." Alan replied.

"What can I do?" Dean asked, feeling useless for not being involved in the case.

"Nothing. We just have to wait it out." Samantha tried to placate her brother.


	17. Chapter 17

When Marty Deeks regained consciousness, it was dark outside shown by the fact that no light is streaming through the little gaps in the boarded up windows. His body was still feeling the effects of the drug and he couldn't even roll onto his back to scratch against the rough and grimy floor in an attempt to ease the itch he started to feel. He was drenched in his own sweat and was feeling extremely uncomfortable. No matter how unkempt his appearance usually is, he wasn't lying when he said he won the hygiene award in high school.

Slowly, as his muscles gained movement, Deeks struggled against the duct tape binding his wrists behind his back. Thanking the kidnappers silently for not tying him to any fixture in the room, Deeks continued twisting and turning his hands and finally had gotten his right hand free from the duct tape, thanks to the sweat that made his skin slick. Taking a few deep breaths to recover from the exertion, Deeks rolled onto his back and felt for his belt buckle. Satisfied that the kidnappers have left him with his belt on, he released the buckle and the hidden knife.

Hoping that the kidnappers wouldn't come in anytime soon, he spent the next few minutes cutting away the duct tape binding his ankles together. He was feeling utterly exhausted with the workout he just had while freeing himself while still experiencing the drug effects. He spent the next few minutes working out the cricks he's gathered while restrained. He listened carefully for any sounds that can tell him either the movement from his kidnappers or how far he was from civilization. He got his confirmation in a few minutes as he heard the cars honking and moving on the streets.

_Okay Marty! You know you are in some civilization, hopefully still in LA. Now try to get out of here._ Deeks thought to himself as he stood up. The rush of blood and dehydration caused a spell of Dizziness and nausea. Swallowing hard against the harsh need for retching, Deeks closed his eyes and concentrated hard on breathing. He swayed on his feet for a few seconds before steadying. Opening his eyes carefully, he stayed where he was and let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

The darkness successfully disabled Marty from making out which direction the door is in and which direction the windows are in. Shuffling carefully and using his hands to feel for the wall, he reached a wooden surface. Palming it carefully, he realized it is the door. As far as he remembered, the room had only one door, which would lead him to his kidnappers. Using the derelict plastered wall as the guide, he moved towards the right and reached the windows.

As he felt against the plywood boards covering the windows, he heard the Leader speak. "I doubt Murdoch would pay us. I think he is going run from us."

_If Murdoch is involved, then this must be for Micky Arthur. But Arthur doesn't have a parole hearing for another seven years. _Deeks thought as he stopped and listened carefully.

"You people go out and find out about that old woman he was dining with. That woman cost me two of my men and we will make her pay." The Leader's voice was heard again.

_Good luck with that. You will be lucky if you can get within a shooting distance of her and are still breathing. _Deeks thought to himself with a smirk.

"Boss, but that detective is still in that room." He heard a gravelly Hispanic accented voice speak.

"Don't worry. The drug I gave him will keep him for at least another two-three hours in sleep. Then I'll give him another dose. You guys go ahead and find our about her." The Leader's voice came through. The next sound he heard was of a car rumbling to start and being driven away.

_The sweating must've flushed the drug out. _Deeks thought as he thanked his captors for keeping him in a hot and humid room. Feeling for the screws and nails that are holding the plywood used to board up the windows; he started working on them in the dark. He could feel the pain as some of the splinters found their way under his skin and some more drew blood, making his palms slick and harder to work with.

Not caring for a single second about the status of his hands, Deeks continued using his hands and knife to remove a board and almost screamed in joy when he successfully removed one board. The workout of removing the boards worked the effects of the drug out and he began thinking more clearly than he was when he woke up. Being in darkness and absence of any time keeping device didn't give him any chance to know how much time has passed since he heard the leader mention about the second dose of the drug.

Peering outside the window, Deeks realized that the kidnappers kept him in a single floor derelict house in a run down neighborhood. Keeping a close ear on any conversation that might come from the other room, Deeks jumped out of the window and found himself in an unfamiliar neighborhood. _Definitely not in LA._ Deeks thought to himself and he kept himself hidden in the shadows and started moving parallel to the road.

The décor on the cars and the conversations he overheard told him that he's in a gang neighborhood and it wouldn't do him any good if he's discovered. Feeling the effects of dehydration, Deeks mumbled to himself. _All I need to do is to find some way to alert Hetty. C'mon Marty you can do it. _He kept pushing himself in the direction of what appeared to be a busier and brighter part of the city.

Murdoch is whistling to himself as he drove into the parking lot of the motel he was staying at. He had already profited $30,000 from this operation and if everything goes to plan, he would have at least another fifty grand on Monday, enough to go to Kentucky and hopefully convince his ex-wife to take him back. She works in a small town and the risk of him getting discovered is very low. He would start a small business and live the American dream.

Eric alerted the Team about Murdoch's arrival. Sighing deeply Kensi prepared herself for the inevitable face to face meeting with her ex-fiancé. Knowing the struggle within her, Nate squeezed her shoulder in silent support. Sam and Callen waited till Murdoch parked his car and made his way to the room before approaching the car.

As soon as Murdoch turned the lights in his room, he noticed that there were several changes and immediately was on high alert. The first thing he did was to check for the nearest weapon but when he couldn't find any the weapons he had stashed away, he knew he was in trouble. With adrenaline pumping, he did the first thing that came his mind; drawing his weapon, he ran to his rental car to get away.

"Hi Mr Davis," Callen addressed Murdoch from his position, leaning against Murdoch's rental. Murdoch immediately raised his weapon, aiming at Callen.

"Or should we call you Mr Murdoch?" Sam asked appearing behind the ex-Marine.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Murdoch demanded as he was unnerved by the fact that these two people knew his true identity.

"You know what we want from you." Callen commented as he straightened and behaving as nonchalantly as he could with a weapon aimed at him.

"Shouldn't you say who?" Sam piped up, putting thoughts into Murdoch's mind.

"Did Arthur send you? I told him we'll have Detective Deeks by Monday. Once Arthur releases the money, I'll pay the Kings of Los Angeles and get my hands on Deeks." Murdoch pleaded.

"Is that a confession I hear, Sam?" Callen more stated than asked.

"You are cops?" Murdoch was surprised.

"Nope, but close. We're Federal Agents." Callen replied.

The realization that he's cornered by Federal Agents and not Arthur's thugs gave Murdoch some courage. He had seen what Arthur's thugs would do to anyone who crossed him. It was that fear that led to a confession but he wasn't ready to have some Federal Agent's spoil his plan to get money and revenge and started to run. He had hardly taken a few steps before Kensi tackled him hard into the ground.

"Why do they always run?" Callen commented as he approached Kensi who kept Murdoch restrained on the ground, face down.

"Because they always think they can get away by simply running." Nate commented as he handed Kensi the zip ties.

Kensi cuffed him and tightened the cuffs harder than required before pulling Murdoch up to his feet. Murdoch turned around and came face to face with the woman he left seven years ago on a Christmas morning.

"Kensi..." Murdoch muttered involuntarily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Friday Midnight**

_It's almost time for the second dose. _The Leader thought as he prepared another dose of the drug for Marty Deeks. Flicking a flashlight on, he opened the door and focused it on the general area where they left Deeks. All he could find was a puddle of sweat and torn duct tape.

"SHIT" The Leader shouted out loud and frantically pulled a gun from the shoulder holster. He swayed the light in all directions and to all corners within the room to see if his prisoner was in biding his time and found the plywood board that was previously used to board up a window.

"SHIT" The Leader yelled again as he jumped out of the window trying to follow Deeks path. He got a clear view of the street and ran up to the first person he found.

"Have you seen this man?" He asked whipping out his cellphone and displaying the picture. All he kept getting were responses in the negative.

The Leader started to think like a Marine he once was. When you are down and out, you would need support and would run to the first person you see. But the person he has abducted is not a normal person. He's a trained Police Officer and has history working with NCIS. So, the man would try to lose his tail in a crowd and at the same time look to establish some sort of communication with his Team.

It's a little after midnight and most of the people out on the street in this neighborhood are junkies, hobos and gangbangers, basically the people who would try to take advantage of a tired and injured man. The escaped man would make out that this is a gang neighborhood within seconds and definitely wouldn't be on the road. He would be sneaking past the neighborhood through whatever shadows he can find to escape detection.

Putting his tracking skills to use, the leader returned to the house and looked closely at the place Deeks had landed when he jumped out of the window. _Blood_. The Leader almost screamed in happiness as he found something that can lead him back to his prisoner. Using the flashlight in his hands, he followed the trail of blood towards the City.

Tired, dehydrated and delirious, Marty Deeks started seeing the faces of every criminal he put away over the years in every face he saw as he reached the road as the shadows finished. In the few lucid flashes he'd had he recognized that the city is Long Beach. His initial reaction had been that of elation. He knows the city and more importantly, it is the home to _his _family. Taking a few determined steps to make it towards the family home, he had a flashback of the attack.

Realizing that if he goes home, he would practically be leading the gang to his family, Deeks thought hard. _I can't do that._ Making a decision, he tried to cross the road. The next thing he heard was the screech of tires and the thump of metal hitting flesh. With a morbid fascination and detachment, he felt himself being lifted into the air and landing on the windshield of the car with a hard crunch. He felt his cracked ribs now break as he passed out in pain.

The Leader cursed as he followed the blood trail. _I should've taken into account the sweating. The house was too hot._ As he reached the accident spot, the leader noticed an ambulance pull away. He eavesdropped on the Cops that gathered around the location.

_"Yeah! Blonde, early to mid-thirties, tall, lanky, blue eyes, kinda scruffy." The Detective was relaying the information to his colleagues, enabling them to run a search._

_"Ok, I took some pictures on my phone. Sending them now." The Detective tapped his cellphone a few times and send the pictures across to headquarters._

_"He looks familiar. Check the LEO database first." The detective relayed._

Disappointed that he couldn't find the hospital the detective is admitted to, the Leader walked away from the scene. He needs to formulate a new plan to capture Deeks before Monday.

Hetty had taken a shower and was preparing to sleep. It had been a very draining day for the Team. They've learnt what Deeks is capable of and what he had achieved before joining NCIS as a Liaison Officer. She knew that the Team would now begin to respect the former Detective. Hetty hoped to find Deeks before any further damage is done and the Team would get an opportunity to make things right.

The Team had taken Murdoch into custody. As much as Kensi and Sam wanted to have a crack at the man, Hetty ordered them to retire for the night and interview him the next morning. The Team argued saying that they need to act fast but Hetty argued right back saying that the Mercenaries wouldn't hurt Deeks as Murdoch and his friends planned on torturing Deeks. Leaving Murdoch to fester overnight, thinking about how his plans are a lost cause would enable them to break him easily.

Sighing deeply to herself at the turn of events within a week, Hetty turned in for the night. It was hardly half an hour into sleep when her Cell phone rang. Frowning at the late hour, Hetty answered the phone.

"Lange."

_"Is this Henrietta Lange?"_ An unknown male voice asked with a sense of urgency.

"Speaking." Hetty replied with a hint of suspicion.

_"This is Detective Josh Fields with Long Beach Police Department."_ The person on the other end of the line responded.

"How can I help you Detective Fields?" Hetty asked frowning deeply as she remembered that Murdoch was arrested in Long Beach and from what she had learnt from Petrov, Arthur has a warehouse in Long Beach.

_"We got your number from a Medical File. Your name is listed as the next of kin for a Martin A Deeks…" _Detective Fields was rudely interrupted by Hetty.

"What happened to Marty?" The Detective heard the rustling of sheets and quick opening of a draw followed by a definitive sound of checking a gun.

Wondering who this woman is, the Detective carefully replied, _"Mr Deeks was hit by a car and is admitted in Long Beach Memorial Medical Care Hospital. Would you be able to answer a few questions?"_

"What is his condition? Have a Doctor call me if you cannot give me any information on that. Have you arranged a protection detail?" Hetty's voice took an authoritative edge as she dressed up quickly with the phone firmly pressed against her ear.

_"Whoa! Hold up miss. Why would he need a protection detail?" _Detective Fields wondered what kind of a shit he has stepped into.

"Mr Deeks is a Federal Agent. One of the criminals he had put away in the past had him kidnapped. Attach a protection detail now. I'll meet you at the hospital in 30 minutes and have a doctor call me immediately." Hetty continued passing the orders as she picked up the keys to her Jaguar.

_"Ms Lange, Marty Deeks is stable for now. The Doctors will be able to give you more information when you speak to them. I shall arrange a detail as requested and will be ready to meet you at the hospital." _Detective Fields replied as he signaled for the uniformed cops to stand guard at Marty's room.

"Thank you Mr Fields." Hetty replied and hung up. She got into her car while dialing Callen's number.

"Yes Hetty." Callen was awake as she expected and answered the call on the first ring.

"Mr Callen, Mr Deeks met with an accident and is admitted in Long Beach Memorial Medical Care Hospital. You're on protection detail. Get over there now." Hetty responded with urgency as she put the car in gear and floored the gas pedal.

"I'll meet you there." Callen responded and hung up without giving Hetty a chance to respond. Callen, knowing that Deeks may not welcome the presence of Kensi or Sam, called Nate as he put on a shirt and shoes.

"Nate, Deeks is in a hospital in Long Beach. We're on protection detail. Get ready, I'll pick you up in 10." Callen waited for Nate to answer the call and even before Nate could greet, gave the information and hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

Callen woke up Nell with his next call, informing her about the situation and demanding her to get access to the traffic cams and find out what had happened. Even though, Nell began the call mumbling at the ungodly hour, as soon as she heard that Deeks is in a hospital, she started rushing through her activities. She called Eric and reached the Ops within 30 minutes and the Tech Analyst pair started working on hacking into the traffic cams around the accident site.

Even though Callen knew that keeping this information from Sam and Kensi will only make them angry, he decided against calling either of them. Figuring that after a few hours of sound sleep, both the Special Agents will be able to follow-up on the case while Nate, himself, and Hetty could rotate the protection details among themselves at least till they understand how Deeks will react to their presence.

Detective Josh Fields greeted Hetty at the hospital and once he gave the preliminary information, Hetty went in search of the Doctor who treated Deeks and inquired about his condition. The doctor relayed about the bruises, the cracked and broken ribs, the hairline fracture to Marty's left femur, and the presence of several splinters in Marty's palms which were removed and the palms bandaged. Their biggest concern hadn't been the fractures, or the bloody palms but the dehydration.

The Doctor explained that they are pushing at least three bags of saline and dextrose combination with antibiotics to fight off any infections given that he was covered with grime. The hospital administered an antiseptic sponge bath and cleaned him off all the grime and had to shave off the scruff to clean a few cuts and abrasions that adorned his face. Hetty breathed a sigh of relief as the Doctor confirmed that Marty would make a complete recovery.

Once Callen and Nate arrived, Hetty left Marty in their care to make the most important phone call, calling the Deeks family. Sighing deeply, Hetty called Samantha and relayed the information to her. Within the next 20 minutes, the Deeks family along with Judge Alan Moses arrived at the hospital. Hetty's eyes were filled with tears when she saw Deeks lean into Katherine's touch and muttering 'Mom' with a sigh of content. Katherine pressed her lips to her adoptive son's forehead while Judge Moses and Dean bullied the hospital administration into arranging a few chairs for the family and permit the family to sit with Marty. With the scruff shaved off, Marty looked more like a teenager in Mom's care rather than the seasoned LAPD Detective on his way to Quantico for training.

"Hello." Hetty greeted the family.

"Ah! You must be Henrietta Lange." Alan greeted her and continued, "I am Alan Moses," and pointed towards the family and introduced them as well, "Thomas, Katherine, Samantha, and Dean."

Hetty nodded her greetings to the family, and continued to explain why she was listed as the Next of Kin for Marty.

"Usually, I conduct an extensive background check on every person who works for me. I did the same for Marty but didn't dig too much into Gordon John Brandel. When I read about what he had done to Marty when he was still a child, I wondered why he was still listed as the next of kin instead of one of you people. When I dug deep, I learnt about the attack on you, Katherine. I couldn't let Marty go through another instance like that. He was stubborn to not include your names on his personnel file and I understood why he was doing that. Finally, I convinced him to put me down as his Next of Kin. I apologize if I had taken any excessive liberty."

"Please, don't be sorry for helping my son." Katherine was the first to react.

"We are happy that he has someone looking out for him." Thomas added.

"Ms Lange." Josh knocked on the door.

"Yes Mr Fields?" Hetty looked at him questioningly.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Josh asked hesitantly. When he asked the night duty forensic technicians to check Marty's status as a federal agent and do a check on Hetty, they informed that Marty is a former Detective with LAPD and Hetty's details were classified, so were the details of the protection detail she brought with her, Callen and Nate. Their IDs and NCIS shields appeared genuine but when the LBPD technicians tried to verify electronically, their details were hidden behind heavy duty firewalls created by Eric and reinforced by Nell. The only confirmation they got was that they are who they claim to be, Special Agents with NCIS.

Glancing at the family for a second, Hetty stepped out with Josh to answer his questions.

"Who are you and who is he?" Josh asked a simple question as Hetty crossed the threshold of the room.

"I am an Operations Manager with NCIS and he is one of my agents." Hetty replied simply.

"I have checked you out. The only information I can get is that you are who you claim to be and nothing else and that guy in that room is just an ex-cop, not a federal agent." Josh ground out.

Hetty smiled at the courage of the young man instead of getting angry. The young man seemed exactly like Marty Deeks was when he became a blip in her RADAR. As soon as the local Cops learn about the classified status of the NCIS OSP division, the simply move out of the way and not question their authority. Marty was the first one to question the OSP agents when he met Amanda Johnston's Team. Amanda commented that Marty Deeks has the potential to become a NCIS Agent and asked Hetty's permission to offer a job on her Team. It was a loss that Marty declined the offer. Finally after all these years, Hetty convinced the young man to become a Federal Agent though his status with NCIS still needs his own approval.

Hetty replied, "Mr Fields, I am the Operations Manager for a classified division of NCIS in LA. Don't even try to look us up. You'll only be inviting trouble with a host of alphabet agencies if you try to hack into our servers. Mr Deeks was our liaison with LAPD and I have recruited him for my team. He was due to report to the FLETEC when he was kidnapped. He is as close to a Federal Agent as it gets. In case you have call off the protection detail on the man because Mr Deeks is technically not a Federal Agent, go ahead, I brought my own to team to guard him. And inform your chief to be ready for some Federal Agent involved shootings in the next few days. Nobody gets away with attacking my Team." Her reply ended with something akin to a growl.

Josh was stunned at the blatant warning Hetty had given about the war she is about to wage on whomsoever had dared to kidnap her Agent.

"If any of your department has any further questions, you have my number." Hetty reminded the stunned Detective and entered the room again.


	20. Chapter 20

Kensi kept tossing and turning in her bed over the past few hours. Murdoch's involvement in the case had opened some old wounds and feelings, feelings that she has tried very hard to shut out since she understood that her past with Jack had affected her job once and is currently affecting her ability to help her partner.

Over the past few years, she had visualized the meeting with Jack, how she would rush into his waiting arms, how she would taste his kiss after all these years. When she learnt that he had become a mercenary and a drug mule, she was deeply disturbed and refused to believe. There was a fleeting moment when she felt that Deeks was doing it out of jealousy but her heart reprimanded by strongly reminding her that Deeks didn't even know that Kensi existed before the Daniel Zuna case.

She was hit hard when she learnt that Jack was responsible for Marty's kidnapping and he did it to exact revenge for saving him and his family. The photographs recovered from the motel confirmed that jealousy was also a major reason in the act. As much as Kensi didn't want to do it, she replayed the conversation she'd had with Jack when he was arrested.

_"Kensi..." Murdoch muttered involuntarily._

_"Special Agent Blye to you, Murdoch." Kensi responded icily as she fought against the maelstrom of emotions and feelings inside her._

_"So, you've become a fed. But you'll always be my fiancé Kensi to me." Murdoch taunted her cockily._

_Kensi got right into Murdoch's personal space and whispered in a low and furious tone, "You lost the right to call me that the moment you walked out of my door."_

_"So, just because I left you, you decided to get together with that lousy two-bit detective." Murdoch challenged Kensi._

_Even though Kensi knew that Murdoch was only trying to get a rise and as a result a reaction from her, she couldn't reign in the anger at the insult directed at her partner. "You son of a bitch," Kensi yelled as she hauled Murdoch by his collar and launched him into the side of her car harshly, eliciting a painful grunt from Murdoch before Nate and Sam pulled her away as she continued shooting angry glares at Murdoch._

_Callen stepped next to Murdoch and whispered, "Right now, she is extremely pissed and if I were you, I wouldn't make her any angrier than she is."_

As she thought about her anger, she realized that it wasn't completely against Murdoch but also against herself and the Team in general for insulting her Partner every step of the way. Even though they realized his worth, they continued to belittle him, not realizing the toll it was taking on his being. She is still beating herself over the taunts she had thrown at Deeks even after she realized that it was the same thing his own father did to him. She had that advantage over Callen and Sam and still taunted the Detective.

The way Murdoch implied that Marty Deeks being her lover had given voice for another set of feelings inside her, feelings for her partner, feelings that scared her and caused her to antagonize her partner very early in their partnership. Sighing deeply as sleep failed to claim her, Kensi poured herself a glass of warm milk and sat down in front of the TV. As she toggled to her favorite channel, the first thing that came to memory was how Deeks showed up after the Stan King debacle.

As Kensi recalled how he simply showed up after every tough case, she realized how true Nell was when she said that Kensi needs Deeks more than she is willing to accept or admit. He was someone she counted to be there, day after day, whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on. But she ended up taking him for granted and that was the reason the team is currently fighting to rescue and keep him and not lose him.

Finally, deciding that she isn't going to get anymore sleep, Kensi changed into work clothes and made her way to mission at about 4:00 AM. She was expecting some night shift teams and may be the cleaning staff but was surprised as she found Ops buzz with activity as Eric, Nell, and a few other Technical Analysts were busy hacking into the traffic cams in Long Beach and few more working on various records to find out the properties owned by Micky Arthur either under his own name or any other alias.

"Nell?" Kensi called out and managed the name to sound as a question at the same time.

"Kensi." Eric and Nell both were surprised to find her at Ops that early. Kensi merely raised an eyebrow question about their current activities.

"What are you doing here? I thought Hetty sent you home" Nell questioned.

"She sent you both home as well. What are _you_ doing here this early?" Kensi managed to ask as a feeling of dread crept into her stomach.

"Deeks escaped captivity and met with an accident at around midnight…" Nell was interrupted by Kensi.

"My partner meets with an accident and you people didn't even have the courtesy to tell me?" Kensi's voice was bordering on yelling.

"Kensi calm down. Hetty received a call around 0100 from a Detective in Long Beach about the accident. She headed out there herself and had taken Nate, and Callen as protection detail. Callen called us to isolate traffic cam footage to see if we can find any of the kidnappers…" Nell was interrupted again by Kensi.

"Again, why the hell was I not informed when my partner met with an accident?" Kensi asked a tad louder than last time.

"That is a question for Hetty, not us." Eric spoke boldly with an undercurrent of irritation in his voice, "Now if you are done with your questions, we would like to get back to our job and identify the kidnappers." Eric returned to his job of running facial recognition on the people who had gathered around the accident spot.

Both Kensi and Nell were stunned at the bold reply from Eric who was usually intimidated by the field agents. Nell understood the need to protect Deeks that was bordering on obsession for Eric while Kensi took it for what it was; a reminder to keep her ego in check when the situation is this serious. Realizing that by repeating her question, she is not only being unhelpful but was also stalling their work, Kensi asked one last question.

"Do we know which hospital is he admitted into?"

"He's taken to Long Beach Memorial." Eric replied in monotone as both Eric and Nell returned to their jobs. Kensi stood at her place as she observed the footage for a few minutes starting with the appearance of a disoriented Marty who looked very determined for a few steps before he turned around briskly and was hit by the car. She carefully memorized every detail of the footage before taking off for the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

Kensi sat in her car and contemplated the reasons Hetty and Callen had to not tell her about Marty's accident and the various possibilities didn't sit right with her. She hoped that the reason was not to worry her in the middle of the night and let her get the rest she desperately needs but she knew in her heart that the reason is far more serious. It is definitely to keep off the impending meeting with her injured and missing partner. They aren't sure what his reaction would be. Only that would explain the presence of Nate, their Psychologist.

_Dammit! How did I manage to screw up the best relationship I had in years?_ Kensi questioned herself and shook her head from her thoughts. The thoughts clouded her mind so deeply that she didn't notice the approaching NCIS Special Agent Amanda Johnston.

Amanda was just outside Ops when Kensi had an argument with Nell and Eric. She heard the emotion and the sadness that were underplayed by the self-incriminating anger. She knows Kensi only as a fellow co-worker, someone you greet on the way in and way out but never really spend time with. The only reason she is right now standing next to Kensi's SRX is because of Marty Deeks.

When she heard that Deeks joined Callen's Team as a LAPD Liaison, she lamented that he hadn't accepted to join her team as NCIS Special Agent when she offered him the job, a few months before he joined NCIS OSP. She was angry with Hetty when she learnt that Deeks had resigned from his position as LAPD Liaison with NCIS OSP. When confronted, Hetty comforted Amanda Johnston informing her that the younger man was on his way to Quantico for training as a Federal Agent and if he chooses to join NCIS OSP in LA, she would give him a choice to join her Team.

The reactions from Callen's Team members told Amanda that Deeks joining her Team is a distant dream. Sighing deeply, she knocked on the car window before bending down to peer through the glass.

"Agent Johnston?" Kensi was surprised that Amanda was at the Mission.

"Could you open the door? It's cold outside." Amanda requested. Nodding in the affirmative, Kensi opened the door and let the Amanda in.

"How can I help you, Agent Johnston?" Kensi asked formally but she really wished Amanda would leave so she can visit her friend in Long Beach Memorial.

"I was wondering if we could get some coffee. There's a 24 hour coffee shop, just a few blocks down the road." Amanda suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I have to be somewhere." Kensi resisted.

Amanda looked at Kensi for a few seconds before replying, "I know and I also know that with Nate, Callen, and Hetty standing guard, no one can get to Deeks and he is probably in a sedative induced sleep and wouldn't wake up for a few hours."

"You know about Deeks?" Kensi was startled. The knowledge that Callen trusted Amanda from another Team and not her hurt her even more.

"My team is on rotation to manage the phones for the night and when Nell and Eric arrived, they briefed us as they needed help with sifting through hours of traffic cam footage." Amanda explained.

Sighing deeply and knowing that Amanda wouldn't just leave, Kensi drove towards the coffee shop. She was also hoping she could get more information about Deeks and the case with the time she can spend with Amanda Johnston. Both the Special Agents were silent on their way over to the coffee shop, both thinking about the conversation they would be sharing.

"So, Agent Johnston, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kensi asked as they seated themselves at a table.

"Please call me Amanda. Everyone does." Amanda said and was contemplating how to breach the subject. Kensi nodded in reply and took a sip from her drink as she regarded Amanda Johnston.

"Kensi, I have brought you here to talk to you, woman to woman…" Amanda was stopped mid-sentence as Kensi glared at her. Kensi's glare may make lesser individuals wish to vaporize but not seasoned Agents and one ex-cop.

"I know we only greet each other in the hallways. But I need to talk to you about Deeks." Putting up her hand to stall Kensi's objections, Amanda continued.

"I know you have no idea but I knew Deeks long before he became NCIS-LAPD Liaison. I met him when Gregory was undercover to bring down a drug ring in Camp Pendleton. The suppliers were based in LA and Deeks was undercover to bring them down. This was before you, Sam, and Callen joined OSP. He helped Greg and I close the case and he got a reprimand on his file for helping us. Then almost a year later, and a year before you met him, he blew his cover to save Greg and me and ended up in a hospital for a week. I offered him a job and he rejected saying he wanted to remain a Cop." Amanda paused to take a sip from her coffee as she observed Kensi's reactions to the revelation.

Kensi's first reaction that Amanda knew Deeks before her Team did was that of shock. The knowledge that he collaborated on two different missions with Amanda's Team was news to her. She always thought she had Deeks pegged but the revelations over the past week or so told her she has no idea what her Partner truly is. She failed to follow one of the most important rules taught to her by her father – 'Never judge a book by its cover'. She now understood how well it applies to Deeks. Sighing deeply in regret for not trying to know her Partner, Kensi took a sip from her coffee and waited for Amanda to continue.

"I am not here to lecture about not trying to know your Partner better but to let you know that I know him as a person. I know that he wouldn't hold a grudge this long unless it's with himself. The only reason he hasn't contacted any of you is because he hasn't forgiven himself for failing to gain your trust." Amanda paused again to take another sip from her drink.

Kensi thought hard before asking the most important question, "How do we show that we trust him? I mean I know that if we say that we trust him, his reaction will be that we trust him because of this resignation and disappearance."

"Listen, I have no idea what happened within your team for Deeks to do something as drastic as this. Knowing him well enough, I know that he would never take any comments or jokes seriously unless it's about his job. If you people have ridiculed his methods and approach to the job, you've got a fight on your hands. If you people now try to show him respect and behave in any way other than how you have behaved in the past, he would take it in a negative way." Amanda explained.

"So, either way, we're screwed." Kensi muttered into her drink.

Amanda smirked in response and continued speaking. "The best course of action for you is to show him how much you care for him. He needs to know that you and by saying you, I don't mean the Team Kensi; I mean you care for him. At the same time keep the atmosphere around him lively with light-hearted comments and jokes like he always does. Remember, _never ever_ try to insult him about the way he performs his job. He will do anything necessary to keep his Team, more importantly, his Partner safe even if it means leaving them. You want him on your Team; show him that you need him."

Kensi was pushed into deep thought by Amanda's suggestions. _Can I really let him in?_ Kensi questioned herself.

Amanda stood up to leave followed by Kensi. The ride back to the mission was silent as Kensi kept thinking about her course of action and Amanda deciding that she shouldn't disturb the woman on a mission, a mission to keep her partner. Just before Amanda left the car, she gave the last bit of information Kensi needs, "He acts the idiot but he's very smart, smart enough to go to UCLA Law School on Academic Scholarship. I just thought you need to know."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hi folks, I haven't abandoned this story or the the other one - 'Can They Save Him From Himself?'. I had run out of ideas and the new story 'Trust' has me busy. I will update the stories as soon as I can and apologies for delaying this story.**

**Now, Back to the story.**

After Amanda left her car, Kensi drove towards Long Beach in silence trying to digest what Amanda told her. She made it clear that Deeks wanted to belong within NCIS OSP. Even though Thomas Deeks and his family accepted him as a family member, he had to abandon them to keep them safe which proves that even though he needs and loves to belong to a structure, he would leave the structure when his presence becomes a threat. His string of relationships with women, nothing lasting more than a few months proves that he's afraid to get close to someone, a fear she shares for entirely different reason.

Deeks stays away from relationships to save others from getting hurt while she does it to protect herself from getting hurt. There had never been any sign that Deeks is selfish unless you see his pettiness with the Team which by now was deduced to be just a façade. He hid behind humor even though he was hurt from their comments. Kensi made a determined decision to see behind the mask of her Partner.

The Leader contacted a LBPD Detective on his payroll and found out where Deeks was taken. As per the information he had received from Murdoch, Deeks was an ex-Cop from LAPD who had put some of Murdoch's clients in prison. From what he gathered, LAPD treats ex-Cops as civilians and the most they would do when an ex-cop involved case surfaces is to give him details about the investigation that are normally not available to public. When LBPD took Deeks to the hospital, his expectation had been that LAPD would be contacted to find out the next of kin.

The Leader made his way to the hospital and was surprised to find a few squad cars. He remembered that Deeks had an Old Lady with him during the shootout. His minions captured Deeks but left the Old Lady at the scene. _Dammit! _The Leader cursed as he considered the possibility of the Old Lady lodging a complaint with LAPD and there could be a protection detail. Even if that wasn't a possibility, with the dehydration, and the blood loss, the accident could easily render Deeks unconscious and the police would leave a detail till the next of kin is contacted and the details are verified. Cursing himself in a very colorful Spanish, the Leader left the hospital to return later in the day to take his chances when only the next of kin is present and once he had more news about the Old Lady.

Sam reached Ops at 06:00 hoping that he could convince Hetty to have a crack at Murdoch very early in the day. He was surprised to find the Ops buzz with activity so early in the day. Pictures of an accident site were displayed with each person identified on the large screen. What caught his attention were the time-stamp and a picture of bloodied Marty Deeks. His blood boiled as he realized that he hadn't been informed about the accident.

"ERIC!" Sam's voice thundered in the Ops center.

"Sam?" Eric leaned up from behind a computer console.

"Deeks met with an accident and you didn't tell us?" The expression on his face and his voice conveyed what his words didn't. Eric took a deep breath to answer but was beaten to it by Nell.

"Callen called me in the middle of the night about the accident. Hetty, Callen, and Nate headed over there as protection detail. You have a bone to pick, go for them, not us." The determined voice had Sam back down.

"Which hospital?" Sam demanded.

"Long Beach Memorial." Nell replied and returned to her task at hand. Sam drove at breakneck speed towards Long Beach and covered the 30 minute drive in less than 15 minutes. As he drove into the parking lot of the hospital, he noticed three familiar cars, Callen's Impala, Hetty's Jaguar, and Kensi's SRX. He was surprised to find Kensi still seated in her car, munching on donuts.

Sam exited his car and made his way to hers. Sam stumbled on the parking lane separator as he was concentrating on Kensi. He placed his hand on the hood of Kensi's car to break his fall and frowned. It was cold, indicating that the car and its occupant have been there for a long time. Sam's stumble gained Kensi's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi questioned, stepping out of the car.

"The same thing you are. Where did you find donuts at 6:30 in the morning?" Sam asked, trying to lighten the situation. Kensi just looked at him conveying that his attempt has failed.

"Have you seen him?" Sam questioned becoming more serious. Kensi shook her head in the negative.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know." Kensi replied. Sam looked at her confused. Kensi looked at Sam for a few seconds before averting his gaze and spoke softly, "Do you know why the news of his accident was kept from me?"

"Hey, the news was kept from me as well." Sam said indignantly as he leaned against the car.

"Exactly my point, Sam. They kept the news from the two people who have driven him away because they aren't sure how he would react to our presence." Kensi replied, this time looking straight into Sam's eyes. Sam swallowed hard, trying to come up with a reply.

"We wouldn't know unless we see him." Sam replied and pushed himself off the car. Kensi followed Sam silently towards the Hospital Reception.

"Who is this guy?" The Nurse at the reception questioned as she looked from Sam to Kensi and back.

"What makes you ask that question?" Kensi frowned.

"First, he's brought in by LBPD, then NCIS comes here looking for him and now more NCIS Agents are here. He must be very important." The Nurse commented as she continued to look from Kensi to Sam.

"He's a Federal Agent." Sam replied this time.

"Oh! He doesn't look like one." The Nurse appeared to be shocked for a second before she gave the room number and directions.

Sam and Kensi walked the Hospital Corridors silently dreading the reaction from Hetty, Nate, Callen, and more importantly Deeks. When they arrived at Marty's room, they found Nate and Callen sipping coffee outside the room.

"G" Sam called out. Though he was angry with his Partner and the Operational Psychologist for not informing him about the accident, he understood the reasons and decided to tamp down his anger at least till they capture all the players involved in Marty's kidnapping.

"Sam, Kensi!" Nate looked surprised. He shot a look at Callen before stepping towards the Special Agents.

"What are you doing here?" Callen questioned. Kensi glared at him while Sam replied, "We want to see Deeks."

"I take it you have identified and taken the Leader of the Gang that kidnapped Mr Deeks into custody and the case is closed." Hetty appeared behind Sam and Kensi.

"Hetty…" Kensi hastily muttered but couldn't find any words to continue. "Ms Blye, Mr Hanna. There was a reason we didn't call you. We needed you both well rested to follow-up on any lead that shows up and bring this gang down." Hetty said.

"Please tell me, how is my partner?" Kensi requested as her voice quivered. Kensi's request softened Hetty's expression a little.

"He's fine other than a few minor injuries when he escaped captivity and a couple of broken bones and a concussion when he met with an accident. The Doctors are treating him for dehydration. He's resting for now and will make a full recovery." Hetty replied. Kensi breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that Deeks would make a complete recovery.

"I want to see him." Kensi muttered and stepped towards the door.

"Ms Blye, let me check if his family is okay to have more visitors for him." Hetty stopped Kensi by placing her hand on Kensi's arm.

Meanwhile at the house where Deeks was held captive, the Leader is pacing across the living room. He need the information about the Old woman and if there has been a case registered with LAPD for Marty's abduction. He isn't about to let $ 140,000 slip through his fingers. The Old woman arrived in a very expensive car and the restaurant she treated Deeks was an expensive one. Putting those facts together along with the fight she had put up when his minions tried to capture Deeks, told him that Deeks is very important for that Old woman and she's really rich. Probably, she would pay him a lot more than the paltry 140K he is to get from Murdoch if he can capture Deeks again.

The silence in the house was shattered by the screeching of rubber against asphalt. The Leader stood up annoyed. It's a sound he hates and all his Gang Members know it. With a stern expression on his face, he took a step towards the door when the door was pushed with such force that it almost came off the hinges. Both his minions who travelled to LA the previous night to get the information on the Old Woman, rushed in with fear clearly written on their faces. The fear is what had the Leader confused. Both the idiots are ex-Marines, well trained and there is very little in this world that can frighten a Marine.

"What happened?" The Leader questioned.


End file.
